Invader 3000
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: There's a new kid in the Westley class, but something doesn't seem right about this kid. He is SO wierd, especially when he says: "I'm a perfectly normal human being!". Class of 3000/Invader Zim crossover. R&R, please.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader ZIM.

**INVADER 3000**

**Prologue**

It was night time at Atlanta, Georgia and everyone, including Sunny Bridges and the Westley class were all ready for a good night sleep after another day at the Westley School of Performing Arts. A few seconds, after they fell asleep, a streak of light flew over the city and crashed somewhere in a nearby forest. On the crash sight, there was a huge smoking crater and something in the middle of the smoke. It looked like a spaceship.

"He he he he he!" a voice laughed evilly as the cockpit began to open, reviling three figures that climbed out from the ship. It was almost impossible to recognise them since it was night time.

The first figure was tall, and it appeared to have antennas on top of it's head and huge semi-glowing red eyes.

The second figure was small, it had an antenna coming out from the top, it made squeaky mechanic sounds as it moved and glowing cyan blue eyes.

The third and last figure was the smallest and it appeared to be floating of the ground. It appeared to have moose horns and four small legs.

The first figure walks up to the edge of the hill where they were standing on and they could see the iluminated city of Atlanta.

"This city seems to be a perfect place to construct our temporary base, don't you agree?" the first figure asked the other two.

"YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS?? YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS?? YOUUU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS?? HUH??" the second figure shouted exited, making the first figure angry and annoyed.

"GIR, what did I tell you about using THAT word??" the first figure growled.

"Um, don't?" the second figure asked.

"That's right, so KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT!!" the first figure yelled.

"Awww…"the second figure groaned, while the third figure let out a loud squeak.

"Anyhow," he look thru his binoculars and spots a neightbourhood."That neightbourhood appears to be a great place to make our base of operations, unlike that other place where we met, HIM!" the first figure growled in disgust as it thought about whoever was this "him".

"Aw, does this mean we are not going to find a new rival for you?" the second figure asked, while the third one squeaked.

"No GIR, rivals are bad, a threat to our mission!" the first figure explained.

"Oh." The second figure understood. "I WANT TACOS!!"

The first figure sighted. "Anyhow, time to build our temporary base of operations, then we shall analise the city's weakness and then plot the most brilliant plan to: CONQUER ALL OF THE EARTH AND ALL EARTH MONKEYS ON IT!!" the first figure laughed maniacally.

"YAY!!" the first figure cheered, while the third figure let out a loud squeak.

The laughter spred throught the forest to the city. At Madison's house, the happy girl woke up. She could have thought she heard some kind of laugh. She looked under the bed, but found nothing.

"Weird." She thought. "I could have sworn I heard some kind of laughter…oh well, nighty night!"

And she fell back asleep with her usual smile.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Now, you know the drill, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update the next chapter of, **INVADER 3000**!!


	2. Zim: the wierd new kid

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader ZIM.

**INVADER 3000**

**Zim: the weird new kid**

A new day has began, all the Westley kids were in their class room waiting for Sunny Bridges to arrive. Everyone was on a conversation with each other, while waiting.

"A laughter?" Kim asked Madison. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! A horrible, evil and, strangely, doomy laughter!" Madison explained.

"Doomy?" Kim asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Beats me, I just know." Madison explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream or something?" Kim asked.

Madison thought for a moment and finally came to the conclusion. "Yeah, your probably right." She said. "Though, it sounded so real."

That's when Sunny comes in. Everyone turns to his attention.

"Good morning little people!" he greeted his students.

"Good morning Sunny!" the kids greeted him.

"Alright y'all! Today I have some news for you; we have a new student in our class!" Sunny explained.

"Really?" Everyone asked excited.

"Yep, I hope you get along with him." Sunny said and then he says discreetly: "Let's face it kids, it's not every day we see someone with a skin condition."

"Skin condition?" everyone wondered.

"Anyway, please welcome the new kid, Mr…(ahem)…Zim." Sunny moved to his left, away from the door.

Then a kid comes in. Everyone got the point about the skin condition that Sunny said. This kid's skin was completely, GREEN! He also had huge purple eyes, a black Elvis Presley hair cut, no ears, no nose; he was wearing a magenta shirt with pink sleeves, and black strips, black trousers, rubber gloves and boots. He was also carrying a round metallic pack with three pink polka dots on it, on his back.

"Say hello to Mr. Zim kids." Sunny said.

"Hey Zim!" Lili'd said.

"Wha'sup Zim?" Tamika said.

"Hey there Zim!" Pilly Phil said.

"Hi there Zim!" Kim and Kam said.

"How do ya do Zim?" Eddie said.

"Hi Zim!" Madison said.

Zim was silent, he looked carefully at each kid with an evil glace, but then he was interrupted by Sunny with an "Ahem". Zim turns to Sunny.

"So Zim?" Sunny said. "Won't you say hello to your new class?"

Zim turns to the Westley kids, and grins. Kim looks carefully to the new kid's teeth and notices that they were sharp looking.

"Uh…hello wormbabies." Zim began to speak. "As you can clearly see, I am a perfectly normal human begin!"

"Huh?" Everyone wondered. Kim looks suspicious.

"What a wierdo." Li'l D whispered at Philly Phil, who agreed with a nod.

"If you notice about my skin condition, I suggest you just keep quiet about it, or there will be trouble, okay?" Zim asked.

"Uuuh…"The kids hesitated.

"Good." Zim said sinisterly.

"Ahem." Everyone turned to Sunny. "Mr. Zim here has just moved into our town and he's a beginner in the music world, isn't that right?"

"Affirmative, Mr. Bridges." Zim said. "I've always wondered about this world of music and I wish to know about its purpose."

"Hmm, okay Zim, but before we begin, you'll need a musical instrument." Sunny explained. "Now, let's see what we have for you." Then he turns to the others. "In the mean time, you kids start practicing."

Zim followed Sunny to the musical instrument stack. While the others were practicing, Kim picks up a paper and wrights something on it, raps it up, then she tosses it to Madison, who grabbed the paper, opens and reads it: "That kid is really weird isn't he?"

Madison wrights a reply on the paper, the raps it up and tosses it back to Kim. Kim opens the paper and reads Madison's reply: "Maybe so, but at least the pack on his back looks cool."

Kim then rights on it and tosses it back to Madison: "Have you also wondered why he said that "I'm a normal human being" thing?"

Madison reply's: "Maybe he's another fan of one of those sci-fi stories, like Philly Phil."

Kim: "Even so, he looks very suspicious, I mean, he has no ears, nor a nose!"

Madison: "I guess the poor kid must have had an accident or something."

Kim: "Maybe, but he is still suspicious!"

Suddenly, before Kim could get Madison's reply, a black rubber glove wearing hand grabbed the paper. It was Zim, who was holding on the other hand a trumpet.

'Oh no! He's going to read our quotes!' Kim panicked in her mind as Zim was about to open the paper.

RIIIIIIING!!

"Alright kids, I'll see you all after the break!" Sunny said as he and everyone else left the room.

Before Kim got out, she felt somebody's finger tip touch her shoulder. She looks over her shoulder and freaks out to see Zim glaring at her.

"I believe this is belong to you." Zim growled as he harshly handed the paper to her.

Then the green kid marched out of the room.

"Whew." Kim said in relief. "That was scary."

"Hey Kim, are you coming?" Madison poked her head from the door.

"Oh, coming!" Kim said as she followed her friend out from the classroom.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. How will the Westley kids get along with this new weird kid? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	3. Break time of doom

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Break**** time of doom**

It's break time and everyone is doing whatever they like in their free time: conversation with others and all that jazz. Speaking of jazz, Zim was talking with Sunny and Li'l D, to learn more about the music world.

"um, if music is say, something that makes you so apreciated to it that would make you vunrable to, oh I don't know, a full alien invasion?" Zim asked and smiled nervously, making Sunny and Li'l D raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"Man, what kind of question is that?" Li'l D asked.

"Oh, just um, curiosity." Zim explained, still smiling nervously.

"Uuuh, as I was saying..." Sunny carried on not taking the question seriously.

Meanwhile, Kim overheard this and walks up to her brother Kam.

"Oh Kam." Kim said.

"Yeah Kim?" Kam asked.

"Look, I've just been wondering, what do you think of the new kid?" Kim asked simply.

"Zim? He's swell, I think." Kam said. "Why did you ask?"

"I've just been wondering, if you noticed anything, oh I don't know, suspicious maybe?" Kim asked.

"Suspicious? Hmm…" Kam fell in thought for a few seconds, when finally: "Well, now that I think of it, there is something weird about him, but it's mostly the "I'm a perfectly normal human being" part."

Later, Zim came upon Tamika and Eddie, who were talking. Okay, it's just Eddie, sweet talking to Tamika. Zim looks interested in this and walked over to them.

"Hello, my colleague wormbabies." Zim greeted.

"Oh hey there Zim, how do ya do?" Eddie asked.

"Oh just perfectly normal, if you know what I mean." Zim said.

"Yeah, we get it: being a normal human being!" Tamika laughed.

"My Tamika, you are tough, beautiful and you have a good sense of humour too." Eddie said sweetly to her.

"Don't push it blondie!" Tamika threatned, walking away. Eddie sighted with love, while Zim looked at him, raising his eye shadow.

"I see you appear to be quiet attracted to, uh, Tamika, right?" Zim asked.

"Oh yes, Tamika is my perfect dream girl, and soon, she is gonna be my wife, you'll see." Eddie said and left, following Tamika.

Zim then continued walking throught the hallways of the school watching all the kids doings. Later, he came upon Philly Phil, who was with Li'l D, Madison, Kim and Kam.

"Greeting oh fellow classmates." Zim greeted them. "May I ask what is all the commotion about?"

"Hey Zim, I was going to show you and the rest of the guys something I have been working on, but right now, we're waiting for Eddie and Tamika to show up." Philly Phil explained.

"Tamika and Eddie? Oh, the two love birds, huh?" Zim asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kam said.

"Oh look, here they come!" Madison said pointing at Eddie and Tamika who gather with them.

"So what's all the commotion about Phil?" Tamika asked.

"Glad you asked!" Phil said. "Behold!"

Philly Phil takes out a curled up piece of paper. Then he opens it, reviling to be some kind of blue prints, for a band stage.

"Oooh, what is it?" Madison asked looking at the blue prints.

"These are my plans for a super band stage, which includes elevating spots, fireworks and even food and whatever more!" Phil explained.

"Ooooh!" The Westly kids said amazed. Zim looks at the prints carefully.

"I must say Philly Phil, you are quiet the engineer in this class huh?" the green kid asked.

"Thank you Zim, and I'm building this for a concert we are having in two weeks." Phil explained. "And it's gonna be the best one too, right guys?"

"Yeah!" the others said.

"Then it's settled, we get this stage on line and then say: Let's crack this than up!" Li'l D said holding his drum sticks.

"Crack this thang up?" Zim asked confused. "What's that mean D human?"

"Just an expression I like to say to Sunny when we start a song!" Li'l D explained.

Kim then walks over to Zim, who just glares at her, because of the paper thing.

"Listen Zim, I've just been wondering, why do you say that you are normal human being, if we can clearlly see that you are one?" she asked.

The others, except Kam and Madison, confused about this, they look at each other.

"What's she talking about?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, she apparently doesn't like Zim very much." Kam said.

Zim continues to glare: "Listen Ki-ME, just keep quiet about it, even on my back okay, oooooor, there is going to be trouble, okay?"

"Okay Zim, but be careful, I'll be watching you." Kim said and walked away.

"What just happened?" Tamika asked clueless.

"Oh, let's just keep quiet about anything weird about me, okay?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, okay Zim." Philly Phil said.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll zip about it." Li'l D said.

RIIIIING

"Oh, we better get to class!" Kam said.

"Oh yeah, time to crack this thang up!" Li'l D said as they all rushed for their class room.

'Hmmm, interesting. I think I'm about to come up with a new plan!' Zim thought evilly as he and the rest of the group entered the class room.

A/N: Well, this is going well so far. Now, you know the drill, R&R to me, and the sooner I'll update the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!!


	4. Zim's performance: Throwdown

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000, the song "Throwdown" or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Zim's performance: Throwdown**

It's class time and everyone is practicing their music using their own instruments, while Sunny guided them. Zim however was trying to do his best to keep up with the others with his trumpet.

"ARGH! I can't breath…" Zim cried, panting, thus interrupting the others.

"Now Zim, you must take a quick breath after every blow, or you will start panting." Sunny explained.

"Easy said then done." Zim grumbled. "But if you say so."

"Now, let's try this again, places everyone!" Sunny told everyone, and the music restarted.

A few minutes later, it happened again. Oh, you know, Zim ran out of breath, while playing his trumpet.

"Not again." Philly Phil said.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not in his place." Eddie said.

"Argh, it happened again, just what is Zim doing WRONG!" Zim yelled angry.

"Now now Zim, you just gotta stay calm!" Sunny warned. "Come on, one more time, and this time, find your conciseness, think of what makes you feel happy, as you play your instrument."

"My conciseness, huh?" Zim asked. "Okay Mr. Bridges, I will try!"

"That's the spirit Zim!" Li'l D intervened.

'And as soon as I gain, perfection of this trumpet, I shall gain one step closer for my evil plan!' Zim thought evilly in his mind.

Zim places the trumpet over his lips and starts playing it, doing his best to be calm and serene, mush to his disgust, but what the heck. He starts having visions in his mind, where he is leading an army of aliens with green skin, red eyes and black antenas, who are marching down the land, at the sound of his trumpet. At the end, everyone was surprised, including himself.

"Pretty good Zim!" Sunny said.

"Yeah man! You're starting to get the hang of that thing!" Li'l D said beating his drum sticks on his drums and the one of the plates.

"Hey you're right! I actually am getting the hand of this thing!" Zim said, then he stands up. "I AM GETTING THE HANG OF THIS THIIIIIIIIIING!!"

The outburst could be heard from everywhere, even outside the planet. Everyone took their hands of their ears.

"Okay Zim, but you didn't have to yell like that." Kam said scratching his ear.

"ARGH! I think my ear drum is bust." Tamika whined, scratching her ear too.

"Mine too!" Madison whined, also scratching her ear.

"Okay Zim, you are starting to get the hang of your trumpet, but you still have a lot to learn." Sunny explained.

"Huh? Like what?" Zim asked.

"Like: Let's crack this thang up!" Li'l D said

**Song: Throwdown**

_Talk what you heard,_

_Pay your penny that means I could throwdown_

_Oooooooooooh yeah!_

_And free your body when we come to your town_

_Ooooooooooh yeah!_

_Jump up and touch the sky_

_Fall 'till you hit the dance floor_

_Ooooooooooh yeah!_

_I promise if you give it all you got_

_Every time they want more (yeah) more (yeah) more (yeah)_

_We throwdown, we throwdown_

_Hey, we throwdown (repeat 6X)_

_We throwdown, we throwdown_

_Clap, clap your hands tell your mama_

"_That man throwsdown"_

_Oooh, from Atlanta to Japan_

_Every man throwsdown_

_Ooooooooooh yeah!_

_Jump up and touch the sky_

_Fall 'till you hit the dance floor_

_Ooooooooooh yeah!_

_I promise if you give it all you got_

_Every time they want more (yeah) more (yeah) more (yeah)_

_I promise if you give it all you got_

_Every time they want more (yeah) more (yeah) more (yeah)_

_We throwdown, we throwdown_

_Hey, we throwdown (repeat 6X)_

_We throwdown, we throwdown_

Li'l D: "Oooh wait, we got this thang pumpin' like fried baloney! I'm Li'l D and with these here drums, I throwdown!"

Eddie: "That's better then thrownin' up! I'm Eddie and with my Oboe, I'll blow you away!"

Kim: "I'm Kim!"

Kam: "And I'm Kam!"

Kim: "I'm on the turntables!"

Kam: "And I make the keyboard jam!"

Philly Phil: "I'm Philly Phil and I play the Bass. So I got that bottom, bow your bottom!"

Tamika: "You know who I am: I'm Tamika, and with this here guitar I'm a superstar!"

Madison: "Hey hey! I'm Madison and I'm a pursey!"

Sunny: "(sigh) You know Madison? You were suppose to let them know what instrument you play."

Madison: (giggle in embarrassment) Well, I play the violin and now, I think it's the new kid's turn! (Referring to Zim)"

Zim: "Well, if you must know, I AM ZIM! And with this here, trum-PET, I will rule the world of music!"

Madison: "And now I think we're coming to the end! Bye!"

**Song ends**

"Good work little people and you too Zim." Sunny said.

"Yeah, you're quick learner Zim!" Li'l D said.

"I agree." Eddie said.

"So Kim? Still think he's suspicious?" Kam teased his sister.

"Oh be quiet." Kim said annoyed.

'Umm, thank you wormbabies, Zim is pleased for your appreciation on Zim's trumpet abilities." Zim said. "But of course, I own it all to Mr. Bridges. Thank you Mr. Bridges!"

"You're welcome Zim." Sunny said. "Just doing what comes natural."

BOOOOM!!

The sudden noise shook the whole class room that everyone hold on to whatever they could find.

"What the hell was that??" Kim asked agitated.

Then Principal Luna spoke up from the speaker: "Attention students and teachers, we have a disaster in the cafeteria! It's just so awful, ARGH! It is requested for evacuation in an orderly fashion, AS FAST AS YOU CAN!! GO GO GO!!"

"Whoa! Principal Luna seems quiet agitated!" Philly Phil said.

"Disaster in the cafeteria? What could be so bad about it?" Kam asked.

"I have a suggestion; why have to investigate what this "disaster in the cafeteria" is? So then we can go back to music class." Zim said.

"But Principal Luna said to evacuate." Kim said.

"Now now little people, everyone stay calm, let's just do what he said and meet up with him outside." Sunny said.

"Okay Sunny." Everyone said, except Zim.

Later, they were outside the school along with other students and teachers. They could see a column of smoke coming from behind the building, but they couldn't find Principal Luna anywhere.

"Hey, have any of you seen Principal Luna?" Sunny asked.

"Sunny!" Lopez the dance teacher called out. "I have seen Luna, he is in the cafeteria trying to save Mrs. Squattenchowder from, uh…"

"From?" Sunny asked.

"I know you're not going to believe this but, a giant squid!" Lopez said.

"It's true! I saw it too!" The janitor said.

"A giant squid?" Tamika said. "Man, have you guys fallen in love with Philly Phil or something?"

"Hey!" Philly Phil protested. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's true, it was a giant squid!" Lopez insisted. "Somebody needs to go save him!"

BOOOOM!!

There was another explosion that shook the whole place.

"Whoa! There goes another explosion!" Eddie said.

Zim remained silent in thought: 'Giant squid? Could it be?'

"Uh, you okay Zim?" Madison asked, causing Zim to snap to attention.

"Of course I'm okay, Happy Madison Human!" Zim yelled.

"Okay, okay." Madison said. "Scheech."

BOOOOM!!

And yet another explosion shook the place.

"At this rate, there will be no school or Principal left to save!" Li'l D said. "So I say we go for it!"

"Alright kids, let's go!" Sunny told his students and them all rushed back to the building. Zim however stood behind.

"Uh, coming Zim?" Eddie asked looking back.

"NO WAY I-uh, sure, I'm coming!" Zim said and rushed after them.

There others watched and some hoped that they would be okay, others started making bets if they will survive or not.

A/N: Well, this is starting to get somewhere. Will they be able to save Luna? And what about this giant squid? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R please.


	5. The giant flesh eating demon squid

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**The giant flesh-eating demon squid**

Sunny, the Westly kids and Zim have been rushing through the school building until the stop at the cafeteria door, broken to bits. They could also hear some roaring and screaming from the other side.

"That sounds like Principal Luna and Mrs. Squattenchowder!" Philly Phil said perking his ear.

Sunny walks over the door and tries to push it, but couldn't open it.

"Man, I can't open it." Sunny said. "It must be blocked on the other side."

"So, how do we get in now?" Kam asked.

"Hey Philly Phil, put on your helmet!" Tamika told the tall geek.

"Why?" Philly Phil asked.

"Just do it!" Tamika ordered.

Philly Phil takes out a red helmet and places it over his head. Zim watched.

"How is that going to help Tamika human?" Zim asked curious to the thought girl

"Just watch!" Tamika picks up Philly Phil and dashes toward the door and busts it open with Philly Phil's helmet wearing head, like one of those tools that were used to bust doors down. Zim watched this dumb fold, but amazed at the same time.

"WHOA!!" They heard Tamika and Philly Phil scream.

"Come on!" Sunny told his kids and they rushed inside.

"Don't worry Tamika, Edward James Philip Lawrence the Third will…save…you?"

They all stop next to Tamika and Philly Phil (who was dazed after that busting door thing), to see something huge, white and with tentacles. They look up and see Principal Luna and Petunia Squattenchowder trapped in one of the tentacles screaming. The thing turns to the westly kids, reviling to a giant squid, with three yellow eyes, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and metallic plates over the top of it's large head.

"ROOOOAR!!" the squid roars.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Sunny, the Westly kids and Zim freaked out.

'OH MY GOD!! THE GIANT FLESH EATING DEMON SQUID HAS RETURNED!!' Zim panicked in his mind.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" Kim was about to run away, but Tamika, grabbed her by her pack.

"Hold it!" Tamika said. "Remember why we came here!"

"We've got to save Luna and Mrs. Squattenchowder from that thing!" Kam reminded her.

Suddenly the squid leaps over to them and tries to grab them with his tentacles. Some were lucky, but Sunny, Philly Phil and Zim were caught by it's tentacles.

"SUNNY! PHILLY PHIL! ZIM!" The other Westly kids cried.

"WHOA!" The squid kept dangling Sunny, Zim, Philly Phil, Luna and Petunia in it's tentacles. "OUCH! AUGH! ARGH!" The squid starts slaming them on the floor, the walls and ceiling. Also trying to slam them on the Westly kids, who kept running around the wreaked cafeteria.

"We gotta do something to save them!" Li'l D said. "Somebody come up with a plan!"

"But what can we do?" Kam asked. "We're just a bunch of kids!"

"Leave it to me!" Tamika picks up a broken metal supporter of one of the tables and prepares to fight the squid with it, like a bo staff.

"Are you sure about this Tamika my dear?" Eddie asked worried.

"Just sit tight Blondie!" Tamika told Eddie and turns to the squid. "HEY JELLYFISH!!"

The squid roars in anger as it was about to slam it's prays on her, but she dodged and attacks the squid's tentacles with the supporter, HARD.

"ROOOAR!!" the squid cried in pain and thus releasing it's prays.

"Are you okay Petunia?" Luna asked her.

"Yes Luna, thank you." Petunia said.

"Quick thinking Tamika!" Sunny thanked the thought girl.

"No prob, but-"

"HELP!!" Tamika was interrupted by a girly cry. They turn around to see Kim and Kam now the squid's grip.

"Oh great…" Tamika sighted.

**Sweat drop on her head**

"Don't worry! We'll rescue you!" Li'l D called out.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kim asked.

Lil'D turns to the others. "Any of you got any ideas?"

"I'll handle thi-" before Tamika could finish her sentence, the squid took the supporter from her hand and threw it out from the window, ironically hitting somebody off screen.

"OW! MY EYE!" That somebody cried.

"Okay, now what?" she asked.

But before anyone could answer, the squid was about to slam Kim and Kam on them, but they dodged the attack, and the twins ended up being slammed on the floor.

"OUCH!!" they cried.

"Hey guys! Just come up with something already!" Kam yelled out, while he and his sister were still being dangled in the tentacles.

Everyone hide behind a turned table, thinking of a plan to stop the squid and save Kim and Kam. Zim remained silent.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave them there!" Madison said.

"I have a plan!" Sunny said. "Petunia, do you still have the keys to the kitchen?"

"Yes, but what do you propose?" Petunia asked.

"Come over here everyone." Sunny gather everyone up and whispers the plan, but Zim remained still.

"You got that?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah!" the others said.

"Then it's settled!" Li'l D said his usual line.

"Huh? Zim?" Madison asked.

"What's wrong Madison?" Li'l D asked.

Madison points to where Zim is, actually was, HE'S GONE!

"What the?" Tamika asked. "Where did the new kid go?"

"GUYS!" Kim and Kam called out, still dangling for their lives in the squid's tentacles.

"Okay, never mind Zim, let's get cracking!" Sunny said.

With the squid, the twins were about to fall into the razor sharp teethed mouth, when…

"YO JELLYFISH!!" the squid turns to see Li'l D, making fun of it. "Your momma married a warthog!"

Enraged, the squid dropped Kim and Kam and started chasing Li'l D, out of the cafeteria.

"Be careful D!" Kam called out.

The squid kept chasing Li'l D, who was still making fun of the squid, through the hallways, when finally they passed by the entrance to the kitchen.

"HEY SQUISH HEAD!!" Philly Phil called out from the door and the squid turns to him. "Robots are way much stronger then you!"

Insulted, the squid chased Philly Phil into the kitchen. The squid kept trashing everything in it's ay and even throwing them at Phil, who kept running, dodging and making fun of it.

"Oh mr. squid!" The squid turns to see Madison with that usual smile of hers. "I think someone just made fun of you inside that oven!"

The squid jumps into the oven and Tamika, Eddie and Petunia close it. Sunny turns it on and Luna turns the dial to Volcano mode, causing the squid to cry in pain. Everyone, except Zim, who was still missing, gathered up to see the squid suffering.

"HA! For a demonic squid, that thing was pretty stupid!" Tamika laughed.

"Man Sunny, this plan of yours worked like a charm!" Li'l D said.

"Fantastic the school is saved!" Luna cheered. "Thank you Senor Bridges, you and your children are true heroes!"

"You're welcome." Sunny said.

"Now to find that coward Zim." Kim said with an angry look on her face.

But as they were leaving, Madison noticed something wrong with the oven.

"Um, guys?" Madison called.

"Yeah?" The others turn to see the oven shaking dangerously, with loud roars coming from it.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW! RUUUUN!!" Everyone ran away, when the oven exploded into a trillion pieces, flying over the kitchen, that everyone took cover.

They look over to see a half burned squid roaring, angry and furious.

"Now what?" Kim asked.

"Simple, RUN!!" They all run to the door, but the squid picks up some heavy stuff and throws it at the door, blocking it.

"Oh no!" They all cried and turned to see the squid crawling up to them and holding another oven to crush them.

"Well gang, looks like this is it." Sunny said. "It's been nice knowing you all."

"You too Sunny, your were the best music teacher we've ever had." Li'l D said.

They all could see the squid about to crush them with the oven. They were all now wrapped around the tentacles, with no way out of it. When…

"HEY!!" A voice called out. The squid turns around, and Sunny, the Westly kids, Luna and Petunia look over it, to see Zim jumping out from the air duct, holding some kind of staff like device.

"ZIM!" They cried with joy.

"Huh? What's that he's got there?" Philly Phil asked looking at the device in Zim's hand.

"RELEASE MY HUMAN CLASSMATES!!" Zim yelled at the squid, who was roaring at him. Zim held up his device. "DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS! I'LL DO IT!!"

The squid releases Sunny and the rest and tries to crush Zim with the oven, but the green kid dodged this and leaps toward the squid.

"DIE!!" Zim hits the squid with the device, electrocuting it. Sunny and the rest shielded their eyes, from the light of the electricity.

"ROOOAR!!" The squid made one finally cry of pain before falling down to the floor, falling in silence.

"Huff." Zim said.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Zim looked over his shoulder to see the Westly kids gathering up to him.

"Wow, Zim, that was fantastic!" Philly Phil said.

"Yeah Zim, you saved us all and the school!" Madison said.

"Yeah, we thought we were goners for sure!" Li'l D said.

Zim looked around him and sees the Westly kids all saying how awesome he was for defeating the squid, he was starting to have thoughts and a warm feeling growing inside.

'This feeling?' Zim asked in his mind. 'It's so, warm, what could it be? These children are thanking me for destroying the squid! Could it be, goodness?'

Sunny, Luna and Petunia came over to them. "Alright y'all, enough celebrating, let's get out of here, before the others start getting worried about us."

"Okay." The Westly kids said and everyone walked out from the kitchen through another door. The electrocuted squid remained on the floor dead (or was it?).

Outside the school, Lopez and the rest of the school's students and teachers now watch in in happiness and relief to see Sunny and the rest walking out from the front door. And everyone cheered and those who lost the bet gave away their money.

"Thank goodness you made it out in one piece!" Lopez said.

"Yeah, I knew you guys were gonna make it." The janitor said holding three twenty dollar bills.

"God dammit! I was SO sure you guys weren't gonna made it this time." A random teacher whined.

"By the way, whatever happened to the squid?" Lopez asked.

"Ask the new kid." Sunny said pointing at Zim.

"Oh, well I…" Zim didn't know how to explain.

"He took out some weird staff like device and shocked that thing!" Tamika explained.

"Yeah! By the way, where did you get that thing Zim?" Philly Phil asked.

"Oh this?" Zim brought out the device. "It's called 'The staff of doom', I made it myself."

"Coooooooooool!!" the kids said amazed.

"Guess your not the only one who makes gadgets here Philly Phil." Eddie told the techno geek.

"Yeah." Philly Phil said.

"So now what?" Li'l D asked

"Well my youngsters, I'm afraid that after this unfortunate event, the school will remain closed until we can re-built the cafeteria." Luna announced.

"Oh man! That stinks!" Some of the kids whined.

"So this means we have a day off from school?" Lil'D asked.

"Looks like it." Sunny said.

"So now where will we take music class?" Madison asked.

"I suggest the park." Sunny said.

"Okay!" the kids said.

"Then it's settled! The park it is!" Lil'D said.

Everyone went home and take the day off after this adventure. The Westly kids and Zim got in Sunny's car and the celebrity artist drove off for the park. Zim remained silent, still thinking about the feeling.

'This feeling, is it's realy what you call goodness?' he kept on. 'Hmmm, maybe I should stop thinking about this and concentrate on the mission! To study this planet for weaknesses and then, prepare it for the incoming invasion!' Suddenly Zim started laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny Zim?" Eddie asked and Zim stopped laughing.

"Oh, I uh, just remembered a…a joke! Yeah!" Zim said.

"Oh, okay." Eddie said.

'Foolish human!' Zim snickered evilly in his mind.

A/N: Well, that was quiet an action-packed chapter huh? The next chapter will include a character that you SO wanted to appear! And he's going to become best friends with one of the Westly kids! Who is it? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R. please! It will make me very happy!


	6. GIR

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**GIR**

Sunny, the Westly kids and Zim have now arrived at the park. While they were walking to their spot, the kids were talking about the squid fight.

"I wonder where that squid came from in the first place." Philly Phil said.

"Maybe it was some kind of escaped experiment from the government laboratory." Kam said.

"Or maybe an alien from other space." Kim said.

Zim felt an icy chill going down his spine when he heard that. 'Stay calm Zim, they are talking about the squid, not you.' He tried to calm down in his mind.

"What do you guys think?" Phil asked the rest.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Zim saved our lives." Li'l D said.

"Yeah, we just can't thank you enough for that Zim." Eddie told the green kid.

"Yes, yes, you already thanked me, now let's just put that story aside and get on with our lives, please." Zim said, not wanting to hear anymore thousands of thanks.

While still walking, Madison stopped when she heard a rustle sound coming from the bushes. She walked over to them and looked over them and saw something that made her gasp with joy. She saw a vegetable green dog, with black ears, legs and tail, a zipper on it's chest, not that she has noticed that and walking on it's two back legs. It was playing with a squirrel before turning to her.

"HIIII!!" the dog spoke with a screechy tone in its voice.

'Wow, a talking puppy!' Madison said in her mind with excitement, then she said to the dog: "Hi, I'm Madison!"

"I'm GIR!" the dog said. "Do you like biscuits?"

"Uh, sure!" Madison said.

"Do you like Tacos?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Waffles?"

"Yep."

"…I like you!" GIR said.

Madison smiled sweetly. "I like you too!" She said petting it.

"Hey Madison, hurry up!" Sunny called out.

"Oh, coming Sunny!" Madison called out and then turns back to the dog, apparently named GIR. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

And with that, Madison left to catch up with the others. GIR however, with a screechy laugh, ran up the tree, literally.

"What took ya?" Tamika asked Madison.

"Oh, I just found a cute puppy in the bushes." Madison explained. "It even asked me if I like biscuits."

Everyone looked at Madison when she said that last part. After a slight pause, everyone burst into laughter, except Sunny and Zim.

"You saw a talking dog? Yeah right!" Kam laughed.

"Boy Madison, if you actually want us to believe in that, then your more dizzier then we thought!" Kim laughed.

"People please, let's not behave like kindergarteners!" Sunny told everyone.

'A talking dog?' Zim asked in his mind. 'Does she mean…'

"WEEEHEEE!!"

Everyone turn to where the cheer came from and something green appeared in the scene running around like an idiot.

"I'M RUNNING!! I'M RUNNING!!" It was GIR, who was running around them and then stopped in front of the crowd by tripping over a rock and roll. "HIIIII!!"

"Whoa! A talking dog?!" Li'l D said looking at GIR.

"That's it! That's the dog I told you about!" Madison said. "His name is-"

"GIR!" Zim suddenly yelled. "What are you doing here!"

"Hello master!" GIR greeted the green kid.

"Master?" Eddie asked.

"That your dog Zim?" Tamika asked, but Zim didn't listen.

"I won't ask you again GIR, what are you doing here?!" Zim yelled at his dog.

"I saw a squirrel!" GIR said, making him dumb fold. "It was like this!" He starts imitating a squirrel.

"Mr. Zim, all the others know this rule and since you are new, you are not allowed to bring pets to classes!" Sunny said.

"I know Mr. Bridges." Zim said and then to GIR. "Now GIR, be a good dog and go home!"

"I don't wanna!" GIR protested and hoped onto Madison's arms. "I wanna stay with the happy girl!"

"WHAT?!" Zim yelled. "And what makes you possibly want to stay with Happy Madison Human!?"

"She rubs my tummy." GIR said, as Madison was happily rubbing his tummy. "and she got a Watermelon slice shaped smile!"

"Awww, can we let him stay? Pretty please?" Madison asked, while GIR made puppy dog (no pun intended) eyes to Zim and Sunny.

"I don't know, 'cause animals aren't allowed in classes." Sunny said.

"Say Sunny? Isn't that supposes to be only at school? 'cause the school rules say you can't bring pets IN the actual school. Isn't that right guys?" Li'l D asked the others.

"He's got a point." Philly Phil said.

"Yeah." Kam agreed.

Sunny thought for a moment and then turns to Zim. "What do you think Zim?"

"Unacceptable!" Zim said. "I am his master and he should just do whatever I tell him to!"

"Aw, come on, look at him!" Madison showed GIR still with the puppy dog eyes.

"Puh-lezze master, let me stay with happy girl! I'll be good!" the green puppy pleaded.

"Oh…okay." Zim groaned. "But only this time GIR."

"YAY!!" GIR cheered.

"Oh, you are such a cuttie!" Madison said hugging GIR, who seemed to enjoy.

"Yeah, I also think it can stay, as long as it doesn't cause much trouble that is." Sunny said.

"Don't you guys also think he's cute?" Madison showed GIR to the others.

"Yeah really cute!" Kim said.

"Uh, yeah." Tamika said.

"Maybe so, but I still can't figure out what kind of dog is it." Kam said.

"Yeah, of course we think he's cute." Li'l D said while Eddie and Philly Phil just nodded.

"Now Madison, if are going to this thang, you won't be walking around with it all day are you?" Sunny asked.

"Oh, of course not." Madison said and walks up to a bench, where she placed GIR on it. "Now, stay right here and be a good doggy, okay?"

"Yes GIR and do not interrupt us with your insane…things!" Zim ordered.

"Okey Dokey!" GIR said.

"Alright let's do this." Sunny told his students.

**Song: Crayon**

_Everybody do the crayon, crayon (4X)_

_Black, Blue,_

_Purple, Yellow,_

_And Red_

_We're all in this box together_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_The world is like a colouring book_

_To get the whole picture it took_

_So…_

_Everybody do the crayon, crayon (4X)_

_(techno solo for 45 seconds)_

**Song ends**

"Woooooooooooooo!!" GIR said amazed. "You guys are good!"

"Yeah, we know little guy." Sunny said then he looks into his watch. "Oh look, it's time to part ways little people."

"Oh, all'ight." Li'l D said. "We'll see you around then Sunny."

And Sunny left in his car, while Zim, GIR and the Westly kids waved good bye.

"So now what you wanna do?" Li'l D asked the others.

"ME!! ME!! ME!!" GIR hoped around with his hand up, like a student wanting to take a turn.

"GIR?" Li'l D picked the green puppy.

"Let's go to the burger shop! They got that new triple sized burger there!!" GIR said exited.

"Man Zim, that is one crazy hot dog you got." Tamika told Zim.

"Don't remind me." Zim grumbled under his breath.

"If that's what GIR wants then I say we go for it!" Madison said picking up GIR.

"But animals aren't allowed in public places." Kam said.

"No prob, I have an idea!" Kim said.

Kim picks up GIR and starts doing something real fast on the puppy. When she was done, GIR was now dressed up as a little boy, with a light blue T-shirt, cobalt blue shorts and a large boy mask with red hair, a yellow cap, and brown eyes, over it's head.

"There, what do you think?" Kim asked the others.

"Uh, yeah, very…convincing." Eddie said.

'Convincing my foot.' Zim groaned in his mind.

"So, shall we go now?" Madison asked.

"Then it'settled, let's go!" Li'l D said and they were off.

'That idiotic robot, who does he think he is?!' Zim growled in his mind, watching the disguised dog holding hands with Madison.

"Well GIR, I guess this is the beginning a beautiful friendship, huh?" Madison asked.

"Meow!" GIR said dumbly.

A/N: Well, I guess that's that then. So, what do you think? I told you a character you loved so much was going to appear. So, what's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	7. The super band stage plans

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**The super band stage plans**

The Westly kids, Zim and GIR were now walking toward the burger shop. Once inside, nobody even looked at Zim or GIR's weirdness, mush for their relief. They all sat at a table next to the corner of the shop. Madison sat between Li'l D and GIR, next to the disguised dog was Zim, then Philly Phil, Kim, Kam, Eddie and Tamika. The waiter appeared.

"May I take your order please?" the waiter asked.

"I want the triple sized Cheeseburger, some French fries, tacos and chocolate and bubblegum slushy, pretty please!" GIR ordered.

"Okay." The waiter wrote it all down on his notepad. "And the rest of you?"

The Westly kids and Zim simply ordered some hamburgers and cheeseburgers, French fries and some coca cola.

"Okay, coming right up." The waiter said walking away.

"Okay guys, while we wait, let's take a look into our plans shall we?" Phil took out his super band stage blueprints.

And so, while they were waiting for their orders, the Westly kids, Zim and GIR were all looking at the blue prints and discussing how it is going to be like once they start building it. Everyone has been giving suggestions about how it should or not be like and the food part made GIR keep asking questions if there was also going to include, tacos, pizza, waffles and biscuits (which made Zim annoyed when he heard that), which Phil didn't take it seriously. Zim however was looking carefully at the blueprints.

"Hmmm, this super band stage, it looks like some kind of stage for a great assignment to invaders, who are going to attack an enemy planet." Zim said looking at the plans.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Huh, oh nothing, this stage, just, umm, look like one of those things from what you call, sci-FI stories." Zim said.

"Okay…" Phil said uneasy, while some of the rest raised their eyebrows.

"You know bro? Even thought he saved us from the squid, I still think he's weird and suspicious." Kim whispered at her brother, who hushed at her and then looked at Zim hoping he didn't hear what she said.

"Remember what Zim said, if you carry out with this talk about him, there's no telling what he might do to us." Kam whispered his warning.

"So GIR." Madison spoke to the disguised puppy. "What do you like doing for fun?"

"I like eating and baking, and, watching TV, especially the "Angry Monkey Show", and playing with animals and rolling on the floor…uh…oh! And teasing my master!" GIR giggled at that last part, making Zim to death glare.

"Cool! I also like playing with animals!" Madison said.

"Ya know Tamika my sweet, a lot of weird things have been happening today, don't you agree?" Eddie asked his beloved Tamika.

"Meh, 'bout average." Tamika answered.

"Then it's settled! We all appear right on the elevators, they bring us up, the fireworks come and then, after the show it's snack time!" Li'l D said.

"Yeah!" Phil said taking the blue prints off the table for the waiter to place the tables with their orders on them.

"Sorry to interrupt your plans, but that wouldn't be an excuse to let your orders get cold right?" the waiter said with a smirk and walked away.

As they all started eating, and GIR stuffing himself with his triple sized Cheeseburger, they carried out talking about their plans.

"So where do you think we should build the stage?" Eddie asked, as he drank his coca cola.

"Maybe the park?" Kam asked.

"Nah!" the rest said.

"At the Mall?" Kim asked.

"Nah!" the rest said, again.

"At the zoo, with Momo?" Li'l D asked.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Momo? Who is this, 'Momo' you speak of?" Zim asked.

"Our friend Gorila, it too can play an instrument!" Li'l D explained Zim, remembering and telling him about the "The Kong and I" play incident, while taking a bite from his hamburger.

"I see." Zim said, taking a fresh fry.

"I like to dance the monkey!" GIR said randomly, as he ate a taco.

"You´re so cute GIR!" Madison smiled sweetly.

"I am!" GIR said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey GIR, what kind of dog are you anyway?" Kam asked.

"I don't know…" GIR said randomly.

Kam raises his eyebrow. "Okay…"

Later, after they were done eating, the waiter came in with the check. Eddie had to pay of course, since he was the richest of the group. After they were out of the shop, GIR took his boy disguise off.

"So now what we gonna do?" Tamika asked.

"Zim have suggestion!" Zim said. "D human! Take me to Momo!"

"A'ight! Let's go!" Li'l D said and they were off to the zoo. GIR was still holding hands with Madison, much to Zim's disgust.

A/N: Well, I guess that's it for now. R&R, please, so I can review the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!!


	8. Prison for earth monsters

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Prison for earth monsters**

The Westley Gang, Zim and GIR have just entered the zoo to find Momo. On their way, Zim looked around and he could see a lot of animals inside of cages and some deep pits, with decorations that represented their actual nature.

"Oooooooooooh!" GIR said looking around.

'Hmm, the zoo. It appears to be a place to lock up many kinds of Earth Monsters and exhibit them to the humans.' Zim said looking around as if it was the first time he ever came to the zoo.

"Okay guys we're here, Momo's place!" Li'l D said as they stop in front of the gorila's exhibition. "Yo Momo, it's me Li'l D!"

Zim then noticed something huge crawling between the vegetation and then…

"AAAAAAAH!!" Zim freaked out to see a gorilla (Momo) jumping out from it and land on a tree brench.

"Ooho oho ho?" Momo said and then looks at Li'l D. "Ho!"

"Hey Momo!" Li'l D greeted his gorilla friend as well as did the others, except Zim, who was cowering behind him.

"I-is that…Momo?" Zim asked.

"Yep and why are you cowering behind me?" Li'l D asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong Zim?" Philly Phil asked. "Are you afraid of gorillas?"

"Oh um, it's nothing." Zim said. "It's just that, huge earth monsters make me nervous."

"Earth monsters?" Kam asked while Kim gives a suspicion glare.

"What? I'M NORMAL!!" Zim yelled, making them squeal.

"Okay, you didn't have to yell." Kam said.

"Hoho?" Momo asked Li'l D pointing at Zim.

"That Zim, he new in our class." Li'l D explained.

"And this is his dog, GIR!" Madison showed the lime green dog to Momo.

"HI GORILAAAAAA!!" GIR greeted with a screech.

"Wooho, ho hoho oh." Momo said.

"Yeah, sort of." Li'l D said

"Hey wait, you understand what it's saying?" Zim asked the drummer.

"Yep." Li'l D said. "Anyway, Momo, we have a concert coming up and we we're planning to build a totally awesome super band stage right here in the zoo, you think that is okay?"

Momo started thinking and then he disappeared in the vegetation. A moment later, he came back. "Hoo oh oh ho!"

"It is okay?" Li'l D asked and the gorilla nods." A'right! You hear that guys?"

"Their letting us hold the concert here?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah!" Li'l D said.

"ALL RIGHT!" The Westly kids cheered while GIR cheered with a 'YAY!'.

"Thanks Momo, you tha man, uh, gorilla!" Li'l D said.

"Ooh, ho." Momo said.

"Um, D human, you say Momo gorilla can play an instrument, didn't you?" Zim asked.

"Oh yeah, Momo, show the new kid what you can do!" Li'l D pleaded.

"Oho!" Momo said and brought out a set of drums.

5 minutes of drumming later, and GIR dancing like a monkey, later…

"Nice!" Everyone clapped hands to him, while Zim gives an impressed look.

'Interesting, an earth monster, who to has a passion for music.' Zim thought and then he said: "Well, it's been nice hanging with you and I did enjoy the show, but, I think I can hear my mother calling!" he brings out a mobile phone (which is actually just a small plank in disguise), places it at where his ear would be an places his hand over his mouth.

"Zim, come home son!" Zim imitated a female voice and puts the disguised phone away. "Yeah, sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh, okay, bye Zim." Li'l D said, as well as did the rest.

"Come GIR, it is time to come home!" Zim ordered his dog.

"Aww." GIR whined as he followed his master, because he wanted to hang around more with Madison.

After the green kid and his dog left, the Westley were still in the zoo, now talking with the zoo keeper. They were currently discussing about the band stage plans and how were they going to pull it off. Kim was at the same time, thinking about how suspicious Zim is: he's green, no ears or nose, he says that he's a normal human being, he asked a weird question about music making people vulnerable to a full alien invasion and he calls animals 'earth monsters'.

"Is something bothering you?" Madison asked her friend.

"I still can't shack the feeling that there is something wrong about Zim." Kim explained. "He's so weird AND suspicious."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." Madison said still being optimistic. "He probably just is another fan of those old sci-fi stories like Philly Phil, you should just give him a chance. Plus, that little talking puppy of his is SO cute."

"Okay, but still!" Kim insisted.

While they were discussing about their plans, Zim and GIR were walking down the streets of Little Five Points neighbour hood, where they came over to their home: a green house with a boy's bathroom label on the door, some gnomes and animal like decoration in the garden. Zim and GIR walked in and inside, there was a couch, a plasma screen TV, a small table with a telephone and a painting of a green monkey on the wall over the couch.

"Well GIR, I say our first day in this town when quite well." Zim said as he grabbed his hair and pulled it off his head, revealing it to be a wig and that he has two antennas on his head, then he took of his eye contact lenses, which disguised his huge completely red eyes.

GIR then pulls off the head behind like a hood, reviling a head of a robot under it, with cyan blue eyes and a small antenna coming out from the top. He then pulled his zipper down and reveals the rest of his body, with cyan blue parts on his belly and elbows.

Zim then sits down on the couch and brings out his trumpet that Sunny gave him.

"Music, something that humans love to perform, for appreciation and attention. Something that gives them, emotions, like Mr. Bridges said. Just concentrate on what makes you feel more comfortable about and let the music do all the talking." Zim said looking at his trumpet with his reflection on it. "You know what GIR? This might just be it! This might just be perfect for my evil plan to finally conquer this fffffffffilthy planet! Don't you think?"

"Yeah…" GIR said in an unhappy tone.

"Huh?" the alien looked at his robot slave, who had a sad look on his face, with tears dropping down his eyes. (robots can cry??) Zim becomes angry and annoyed. "GIR, you better not be crying about Happy Madison Human!"

"But I miss Happy Girl, she is so sweet and kind, she even let me go to the burger shop to eat that new triple sized burger." GIR explained, sniffing.

Zim sighted. "Very well GIR, if that Smiley faced human means so mush to you, then you can look for her tomorrow. In the mean time, you can play with Minimoose or just watch the broadcasting, to analyse better about music. That's a good GIR."

The robot just stood there, with his unhappy look on his face.

"GIR!" Zim yelled.

"Yes, master." GIR said with a sigh and sat on the couch to watch TV.

"In the mean time, I'm going to inform this to the Tallest!" Zim said walking to the next room with his trumpet.

GIR just sat there on the couch along with a round purple rubber moose that just floated over to him, with a squeak.

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Kim was right all along! There was something weird about Zim: he's an ALIEN! How are the Westley kids going to find out? Stay tuned for more **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	9. Picnic of doom

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Picnic of doom**

During the night, in an unknown location…

"So, what exactly is this…thing?" an agent asked looking at the burned, electrocuted, and presumably dead squid.

"Well, according to our scans, this squid is actually a mutated creature." The scientist explained.

"Mutated? You mean this used to be a normal squid?" another agent asked.

"Yes, but it somehow got mutated by experiments." The scientists carried on. "And by the looks of it, it was made by someone, who obviously is not from this world."

"Are you saying this is the work of aliens?" the first agent asked.

"I can't find another explanation." The scientist said.

"Anyway, if this is the work of aliens, then we are going to have to use our alien detector!" the second agent took out a device.

"HEY WAIT! THAT'S NOT THE-"

Before the agent could finish his sentence, the device sends out a wave that caught the three of them, and they just stood there with spiral eyes.

"Who are you?" the second agent asked the first scientist.

They have become amnesiac. In the tube, the squid suddenly starts moving, and it's eyes crack open. It was still alive.

"ROAR!" the squid broke itself free from the tube and attacks them.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" they cried out some blood curling screams.

The next day in Atlanta Georgia, the sun was rising, thus beginning a beautiful day of Saturday. At Zim's house, GIR had put on his lime green puppy disguise and walked over to the door.

"Squeak?" the round purple flying rubber moose went over to him and GIR hushed.

"I'm on a top secret mission Minimoose." GIR whispered at the moose, apparently called Minimoose. "I'm going to find Happy Girl and go play with her and Master can't find out. So if you see Master, tell him you never saw me!"

Minimoose squeaked and flew away. GIR opens the door to the outside and walks down the streets. The little puppy's robotic self from under the disguise activates his scanning vision, and starts searching for 'Happy Girl' (Madison). He then stops in front of a house and spots Madison's form on the other side of it.

"I found her!" GIR said excited. It rushed over to the door and rang the bell.

Inside, Madison was in her room, practicing on her violin before she heard the door bell ring, which made her stop playing.

"I'll get it!" Madison went to the front door and opened it. She then looks down and gasps of happiness when she saw GIR.

"HAPPY GIRL!" GIR jumped to her arms, hugging her.

"Oh, good morning GIR!" Madison greeted happily hugging him back. "How did you found me you little rascal you?"

"Oh, animal instincts!" GIR explained with a smile, while in his mind he said 'I think'.

"He he he, of course." Madison said as she brought GIR in and closed the door.

Meanwhile at Zim's place, the short alien was furious.

"GIR!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Zim yelled with full rage as he looked all over his house/base.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"Minimoose! Are you sure you didn't see GIR today?" Zim asked the rubber moose.

"Squeak." Minimoose said.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Zim yelled again, when something came to his mind. "Of course! I should have known! GIR must have left to find Happy Madison Human, ARGH, that horrible robot! Come Minimoose, let's go find them!"

Zim put on his wig and his eye contact lenses, disguising him as a green human kid. He walked out from the house, followed by Minimoose, off to search for either GIR or Madison. Unfortunately, since Zim didn't know neighbourhood quiet well, he wasn't having mush luck in finding them. Zim then walks up to a random house and rings the bell, hoping to find them. But as the door open, he didn't see Madison or GIR, he found Principal Luna, wearing a robe and holding a cup of coffee.

"Why, Senor Zim, the saviour of Westly! It is so nice to see you! What brings you over to my house?" Luna greeted kindly to him.

"Oh, hello um, Luna, right?" Zim asked.

"Yes Zim, that's Principal Luna." The Westly Principal said.

"Right." Zim said. "Listen, you wouldn't happen to see Happy Madison Human or a lime green talking dog, have you?" the green 'kid' asked hopefully.

"Miss Papadopoulus and a talking green dog?" Luna said. "I am sorry but I have not seen any of them. Besides, what is the deal with a lime green dog that can talk?"

"He's my dog." Zim explained. "Well, thank you and sorry if I interrupted anything you were doing. Let's go Minimoose."

Luna watched Zim and the flying rubber moose leave, before closing the door. As they carried on, Zim then spotted Sunny and Li'l D walking down the street, most likely hanging out. Zim decided to ask them about Madison and GIR and rushed over to them.

"Hello Mr. Bridges and D Human!" Zim greeted them as he stopped in front of them. The two of them stopped too.

"Hey, good morning Zim!" Sunny greeted.

"What brings you to these parts man?" Li'l D asked.

"Right, glad you asked." Zim said. "I am in search for Happy Madison Human and GIR, and I was wondering if you have seen them or not."

"Sorry Zim, we haven't seen neither Madison nor your dog today." Sunny said.

"Hey! What that thing behind you?" Li'l D noticed Minimoose.

"Oh this?" Zim asked indicating the rubber moose. "This is Minimoose, he's…a comrade of mine."

"Squeak!" Minimoose greeted in his own language.

"Okay." Li'l D said raising his eyebrow.

"Say Zim, if you're looking for Madison, maybe you should go to her place and ask her." Sunny suggested.

"Good idea, except that I don't know where she lives." Zim said.

"We'll take you there." Sunny said. "Right Li'lD?"

"Right." Li'l D said.

Sunny then notices a light in the sky with a hat shaped signal on it. "Uh, you two go on without me, cuz I gotta be someplace…not here. See ya!" And he quickly rushed away.

"Where is he going?" Zim asked confused.

"Oh don't worry 'bout him, let's go find your dog and Madison." Li'l D said.

"Of course." Zim said as he and Minimoose followed Li'l D. Unbeknownst to them, Sunny flew up to the sky out from some bushes, dressed up in his super hero suit.

Later, Li'l D rang the bell of Madison's house and a lady (Madison's mom) appeared at the door.

"Hello?" she greeted sweetly.

"Hey Mrs. Papadopoulus, can Ma-"

"TELL US WHERE MY DOG AND HAPPY MADISON HUMAN ARE, RIGHT NOW!!" Zim yelled all the sudden, interrupting Lil'D speech.

"Hey man, calm down." Li'l D commented, while scratching his ear from the yell.

"Oh, hello Li'l D." Madison's mom greeted sweetly the Westly gang leader, then she turns to Zim. "And you must be the new kid that Madison told me about. Zim, right?"

"Yes miss, I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled again.

"Anyway, is Madison home?" Li'l D asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, she went out on a picnic to the woods along with a cute little talking green puppy." She explained sweetly.

"Really? Okay, thanks Mrs. Papadopoulus." Li'l D thanked. "And sorry about the yelling." He added, pointing at Zim.

"No problem, bye!" she said before she closed the door.

"I knew it, I KNEW he was going to look for Happy Madison Human!" Zim growled.

"Hey man, cool out." Li'l D tried to calm him down.

"SILENCE!!" Zim yelled again. "Don't tell Zim to cool out!"

"Look, let's just go catch a bus to take us to the woods and get over it okay?" Li'l D said.

"Yes, let's go." Zim said and they were off again.

Meanwhile, by the woods, Madison and GIR were having a picnic and they were quiet having so much fun. Madison of course had to bring her violin, because she needed to practice for the concert.

"More waffles?" GIR asked.

"Sure, just put them in my dish here." Madison said as she carried on practicing on her violin. GIR put a tower of waffles on her dish and carried on eating some tacos. Madison stopped for a moment and took a bite from a waffle.

"You know GIR? Your master is quiet lucky to have you as his pet, cuz you are SO cute, funny and an excellent chef too." Madison said.

"I am." GIR said. "Can I play a little?"

"You want to play my violin?" Madison asked.

"I do." GIR said with a goofy smile.

"Okay." Madison said with her sweet happy smile.

Madison started out by teaching GIR how to hold it and the pose. She then gave instructions about how to make notes, while she was holding his little arms. GIR wasn't quiet sure if was catching everything, but what the heck, he liked it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, a bus stopped by a bus stop and suddenly Zim was kicked out from it as the door opened. Li'l D and Minimoose followed him without getting pushed.

"Next time kid, tell your friend to behave, or else!" the driver threatened before he left.

"What do I look like his babysitter?" Li'l D protested, but he was already gone.

"The horror! The horror! The horror!" Zim moaned as he lay on the ground.

"You probably woudn't be kicked out if you just ignored her." Li'l D said.

"What? And let that horrible girl child get away with it?" Zim asked, before he heard the sound of a violin. "What is that?"

"It's Madison's violin." Li'l D said perking his ear. "She must be practicing for the concert." He then notices Zim walking into the woods.

"GIR! COME ON OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!" Zim yelled out as he ran through the woods.

"Hey! Wait up!" Li'l D called as he went after him. 'Man, that guy REALLY needs to chill!'

Back at the picnic, GIR was now playing the violin by himself. It didn't sounded quiet exactly how Madison plays, but at least the notes were close enough to be good as she plays.

"Bravo! Very well GIR!" Madison clapped her hands when he was done. "You're a quick learner you know?"

"Thank you! Can I have a taco now?" GIR asked.

"Of course." Madison handed GIR a taco and he gobbled it up.

"GIR!" GIR and Madison jumped when they heard the yell. They turn around to see a pissed off Zim, followed by an exhausted and bored looking Li'l D.

"Oh, hello Master." GIR greeted.

"Hi Zim, hi Li'l D!" Madison greeted them happily. "Did you come here to join our picnic?"

"No, I came here to take GIR home, let's go!" Zim ordered.

"I don't wanna!" GIR refused. "I want to stay here with Happy Girl!"

"I said let's go home!" Zim insisted.

GIR then makes a saddy sad look on his face, with tears and everything. "I really wanna stay." He sniffed. Zim kept death glaring at him, but in the end, GIR's sad face overpowered him.

"ALRIGHT! You can play more with Happy Madison Human!" Zim gave up, unable to over come GIR's sad face, which now turned happy.

"YAY!!" GIR cheered as he won.

"Say, why don't you guys join us?" Madison suggested.

"A'right, I'm hungry anyway." Li'l D said as he walked over to the food and sat down.

"Very well, since I have nothing better to do." Zim groaned as he also sat down. Minimoose floated over to GIR

"Hi Minimoose!" GIR greeted him.

"Squeak!" Minimoose greeted back.

"A friend of yours GIR?" Madison asked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" GIR said. "Happy Girl, meet Minimoose! Minimoose, meet Happy Girl!"

"Squeak!" Minimoose greeted her in his own language.

"Nice to meet you too Minimoose!" Madison said. "Say Zim? Did you know that your dog can also play the violin?"

"Huh?" Zim and Li'l D asked.

"Well, he asked me to play it, so I taught him how to play it!" Madison cleared it up. "GIR, play a little for them!"

"Okaey Dokey!" GIR picked up the violin and started playing a little. After he ended, Li'l D was quiet impressed, while Zim was dumb fold.

"Man Zim, your dog is way cool!" Li'l D said.

"Uh, yeah." Zim said.

"He also made these waffles too!" Madison said indicating the waffles.

"Really?" Li'l D asked.

"Don't expect me to eat them, cuz their probably made out of peanuts and soap!" Zim said.

"Peanuts and soap?" Li'l D asked raising his eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, mind your own business." Zim said.

"Okay, sorry man." Li'l D said then he picks up a waffle. "Well, I guess I'll have one."

Li'l D takes a bite and starts chewing it, tasting it and then, he swallows it.

"Hmm, well, it doesn't taste anything like peanuts and soap in it, it actually is delicious!" Li'l D said. "You know, these waffles have use for our band stage! They're perfect!"

"I know!" Madison agreed.

"Let me try!" Zim said and eats up a waffle and after he swallowed it: "Okay, so it's not made out of peanuts and soap."

"Oh yeah, speaking of band stage, good thing I brought my electronic drum set along!" Li'l D brought out his electronic drum set and stated practicing on it.

"Cooooooooooooooooool!" GIR said while Minimoose squeaked. "Can I also play it?"

Li'l D stops playing. "Ya want to play drums too?" he asked.

"I dooooo!" GIR said.

"A'right, come here." Li'l D said and GIR walked over to him. Li'l D placed his drum sticks on his hands and suddenly, GIR started beating on the drums like crazy. Zim laughed at Lil'D expression about it.

"Shut up Zim!" Li'l D growled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" Zim stopped laughing, holding his chest.

"Now GIR, if you want to play the drums, it goes like this!" Li'l D holds GIR's arms and led him on how to play the drums, as well as giving some instructions. GIR wasn't sure if he was catching on so well, but he didn't care, he was enjoying himself. Madison, Minimoose and Zim just sat there watching. The happy girl and the rubber moose were enjoying themselves, while the short 'kid' just kept death glaring (man, what is wrong with this guy?).

"Well, there you have it, I guess." Li'l D said as he finished instructing and letting GIR play by himself.

"Cool! Not only you can play the violin, but can also play the drums!" Madison said claping her hands, while Minimoose squeaked.

"Meow!" GIR said with a goofy smile.

Li'l D then turns to Zim. "What's wrong Zim?"

"Huh? He, oh yeah, very good GIR, indeed." Zim clapped his hands so that no one could suspect his weird behaviour.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Madison exclaimed. "Zim, did you bring your trumpet along?"

"Uh, no." Zim said. "Why?"

"Aw too bad, cuz I want to hear him play the trumpet too." Madison said.

"Why in hell would you want to hear him play my trumpet?" Zim demanded.

"Just asking, that's all." Madison said.

Suddenly they hear a roaring sound, a horrible roaring sound, whish was enough to make them jump in fright.

"What was that?" Madison asked shacking and embracing Li'l D and GIR.

"It's coming from behind the trees!" Li'l D said perking his ear.

"Yes, and it sounds, kind of…familiar." Zim said.

"Madison, you GIR and Minimoose stay here, Zim and I will will go see what it is." Li'l D said and rushed to the woods. "Come on Zim!"

"Huh?" Zim didn't pay attention.

"Come on Zim, we're going to see what that noise is!" Li'l D said.

"Oh, coming D Human!" Zim said and ran after him.

"Be gentle with, whatever it may be!" Madison warned worried.

"Squeak?" Minimoose asked GIR.

"They gonna get eaten by wolfs!" GIR said dumbly to the rubber moose.

In the woods, Li'l D and Zim looked around in the woods, trying to follow the roaring sound.

"Do you see anything?" Li'l D asked.

"Nope." Zim said moving and without noticing that he just a avoided a tentacle from grabbing him.

Li'l D then notices some from far in the distance and turns to Zim: "Yo Zim, come check that out!" he called and rushed toward whatever it is he saw, followed by the green kid. Once they reached…

"EW! That is just sick!" Li'l D saw that the thing, was a dead archaeologist, with bloody cuts and chews all over and blood dripping all over the ground.

"Hmm, do you suppose what ever is doing that noise is responsible for this?" Zim asked.

"If it did, then we better get out of here!" Li'l D said, suddenly there was another roar noise. "Uh oh, then we better-" he and Zim spot a dark figure with red eyes and tentacles.

Back at the picnic site, Madison, GIR and Minimoose jumped in alarm when they heard two blood curling screams.

"What was that??" Madison asked scared and worried.

Suddenly somebody is thrown out from behind the trees and skids on the ground, making Madison and GIR let out a squeal scream.

"Wait! Li'l D?" Madison asked, and yes, it was Li'l D with his clothes ragged a little, covered in mud and leafs and a beat up look on his face. Madison ran over to him and helped him up. "What happened to you? And where's Zim?"

"Zim…" Li'l D spoke up. "…he's been kidnapped! By the giant squid!"

"WHAT?!" Madison asked shocked.

"Yeah! The squid that attacked our school is still alive and attacked us. I was blown away by it and then took Zim with it!" Li'l D explained.

"OH MY GOD! MY MASTER'S IN TROUBLE!!" GIR panicked as he embraced Minimoose, who let out a loud squeak.

"Oh, it's horrible! We have to save him!" Madison said.

"Yeah! Come on, we gotta tell Sunny and the others!" Li'l D said.

"Come on GIR, Minimoose, this picnic is over!" Madison said.

After they picked up everything, the two Westly kids, GIR and Minimoose rushed for the bus stop.

A/N: Oh boy oh boy! This is getting exciting, now isn't it? Find out what will happen next in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	10. Invasion of the UFO Ninja

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Invasion of the UFO Ninja**

"Ummhu…?" Zim began to wake up from his unconscious state.

At first he could barely see anything through his sleepy eyes, but as it began to clear up, he found himself in some kind of laboratory.

"Where am I?" Zim was going to get up but then he felt something over his wrists and ankles. The green 'kid' looked and noticed that he was strapped with locks on a lab table.

"What the??" Zim demanded. "What's going on?! Who-??"

Zim saw a shadowy figure, who then revealed to be, the giant flesh eating demon squid. The same one that attack the Westley school and was still filled with burning and electric bruises from last time he encountered.

"AAAAH!! THE GIANT FLESH EATING DEMON SQUID!!" the alien freaked out. "But, how did you survive my Staff of Doom?!"

"ROOAAR!!" The squid explained in it's own language.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Zim demanded angrily, as if the squid just insulted him.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"ROAR!!" The squid roared as he pushed a button and a machine came out from a door.

"WHAT'S THAT?! A TORTURE DEVICE??" Zim demanded.

"ROOOAR!!" The squid said as the machine moved toward Zim and it's gadgets, it began to torture Zim with electricity, and limb stretching and twister.

"AAAAAAAH!!" Zim cried in agony from the torture.

The squid then left to the other room for something, leaving the alien crying in agony as he was tortured by the diabolical tourture device.

"I gotta get help!" Zim said as a robot arm with a communicator on it's end came out from his pack. Zim began to speak to it: "GIR! Come in! GIR!"

Meanwhile, Li'l D, Madison, GIR and Minimoose had gathered the entire gang and they explained about Zim looking for GIR, the picnic and the attack from the squid in the woods. They even introduced Minimoose to them.

"Are you sure it was the same squid from yesterday?" Tamika asked.

"Unless it was a cow that mooed to itself." Li'l D joked and in the background, appears a cow mooing to itself, in a trolley pulled by a truck.

"HI COOOOW!!" GIR greeted it before it disappeared out of the scene.

"Man, what is the world coming to?" Li'l D asked, talking about the cow that just passed by.

"But how can you be sure it was really the squid that attacked our school?" Kam asked.

"Yeah! Didn't Zim electrocute him with his Staff of Doom thing?" Philly Phil asked.

"I know, but when I saw it, I could tell, because it had burning and electric bruises all over." Li'l D explained. "It came out of nowhere and attacked me and Zim. Somehow, it took Zim away and I was left in what you see now."

"Well, I can tell you have been beaten up good." Eddie said looking at Li'l D's beat up appearance.

Tamika growls. "Nobody treats my friends that way except me! I'm the only one allowed to torture y'all!" she growled even more.

"Boy Tamika, is that all you think about, torturing your own friends?" Madison asked.

"You got a problem with 'dat?" Tamika demanded.

"Yeah, friends don't torture friends." Kim said.

"Yo guys, are we forgetting something?" Li'l D asked. "We still gotta find out where the squid took Zim and save him!"

"But we don't even know where to start!" Kam said. "And besides, what would the squid want with Zim anyway?"

GIR just sat there next to Madison drinking a slushy. Minimoose just squeaked.

"I don't know, but I'll bet it's because it wants revenge on Zim for what he did to him. Anyway, the only one who can help us out is Sunny, so let's go pay him a visit." Lil'D said and everyone nods in agreement.

"Come on GIR, Minimoose." Madison took their hands while going after their friends, off to Sunny's place.

Later, when they get there, Li'l D rang the bell, but no answer. Li'l D tried again, but there was still no answer. Then he kept ringing the bell for a few seconds, but still noanswer. Then he began pounding and ringing at the same time for a few seconds. Unfortunately, no such luck.

"Looks like he's not home." Philly Phil concluded.

Li'l D tried to call him through the his cell phone, but he didn't answer. He tries again three times later, but still no response.

"Ah man! How are we gonna save Zim if we don't even have Sunny to help us out?!" Li'l D demanded.

"Well, I think the green guy can handle himself, so I suggest we forget about the whole thing!" Tamika said.

"Tamika! How can you even think about such a thing?!" Madison scolded.

"What?" Everyone looks at Tamika with dark looks on their faces (except Eddie, who didn't want part of this). Tamika sighted gruntly. "Oh fine. Then what are ya suggestions?"

"Why can't we just break in?" Kim asked.

"But that would be like burglary and we ain't burglars!" Kam said.

"So, what then?" Eddie asked.

GIR was just silent when his robot self from under the disguise, began to beep in the inside. The green puppy got up.

"Something wrong GIR?" Madison asked.

"Nature calls! Be right back!" GIR said and rushed into some bushes.

Everyone looked and shrug as they continued about what to do to get in Sunny's house and use whatever he may have to locate the squid's hideout and save Zim. Meanwhile, in the middle of the bushes, GIR took his puppy mask-hood of, reviling his robot head. His antenna withdrew and his head open, thus a robot arm with a projector on it's end comes out. The projector the shows an image of Zim, being tortured of course.

"Hi Master!" GIR greeted.

"GIR, finally you answered!" Zim said while resisting the electricity. "Listen up, I am being held captive and tortured to death by the Hideous Mutant squid!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAH!!" GIR said. "Cool Drummer told me, you were taken away by the squid and that you're now probably enjoying some sky cheese. I LIKE SKY CHEESE!!"

"No GIR, I am not enjoying sky cheese, I am being tortured to death by the squid!" Zim said. "Now GIR, listen very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very…uh…carefully! My PAK is going to do some analysis about my location and sent them to your memory chip. Then you come rescue me at once!"

"What about Happy Girl and our new friends?" GIR asked. "Can't they come along?"

"GIR, uh…y-yeah! In fact, tell them that your dog monster instincts have figured out where I am, do you understand?" Zim asked while resisting the pain from the limb twister.

"I really don't." GIR said dumbly.

"Argh! Just bring them along for the rescue?" Zim ordered. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes master!" GIR placed his hand over his forehead and his eyes turned red.

"Okay, here comes my location! ARGH!!" Zim cried from the limb stretching, before his picture went off.

GIR just stood there with his eyes red until the location of his master reached his memory chip. Then his eyes turned cyan blue again.

"MASTER!!" GIR cheered as he placed the dog mask back on when out from the bushes to catch up with the Westley gang.

"I could use my Electro Beam gun to break open the door!" Philly Phil said.

"No way, then we would have to raise money for a new door!" Li'l D said.

"MASTER!!" They heard and saw GIR jumping out from the woods and landing on Madison's arms.

"Hi GIR, what's wrong?" Madison asked.

"I KNOW! I KNOW WHERE MY MASTER IS!!" GIR screeched. "FOLLOW ME!!"

"Wait a sec, how the heck do you know where Zim is?" Tamika demanded.

"Uh, my doggy instincts, I think." GIR said.

Everyone looked at each other and though. Yeah, that did pretty much sense, since dogs can recognise their master's and anyone else's smell.

"Al'ight GIR, lead the way!" Li'l D ordered.

"Okey Dokey!" GIR said and rushed down the road. "Look at me go! I'm doing it!"

"Quick! Follow that dog!" Li'l D said as they followed the green puppy down the road, which became a long journey through Atlanta.

"This reminds me of my last birthday party, when I went on a journey to find my real present!" Eddie said.

"Just shut up and follow the green mutt rich boy!" Tamika demanded.

**Song: UFO Ninja**

_I will find you ninja style_

_(ooh)_

_(O)_

_(OoooHoo)_

_(O)_

_I am a ninja!_

_(Ooh)_

_(O)_

_UFO Ninja, Ooh!_

_I am a ninja, ooh!_

_UFO Ninja, Ooh!_

_I am a ninja, ooh!_

_UFO Ninja, Ooh!_

_(Techo/space music solo)_

_(ooho)_

_(oooho)_

_(ooho)_

_I am a Ninja, Ooh!_

_(Techno/Space music solo)_

**Song Ends**

The Westley gang, GIR and Minimoose (dressed up as ninjas), jumped (or floated in Minimoose's case) down from a hill and they land on another, until they look at a building in the middle of nowhere. The kids take off their masks, while observing it.

"This is where the squid took Zim to?" Kim asked.

"Hey GIR, you sure this is the place?" Li'l D asked the lime green dog.

"Meow!" GIR answered.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm not sure'." Li'l D said in disbelief.

"I believe you GIR!" Madison said, with her happy grin.

"I like cupcakes!" GIR said randomly as he slid down the hill toward the building.

"Well, come on, let's get this over with already!" Tamika snapped.

With that, everyone slid down the hill, following the green dog toward the building. Went they reach it, they find two cyborgs guarding the entrance.

"Cool! Cyborgs!" Philly Phil said.

"Phil, now's not the time for fantasising!" Li'l D said.

"Uh, right, we have to save Zim!" Philly Phil remembered.

"So, how are we going o get past those guards?" Kam asked.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" GIR asked Madison.

"Sure, why?" Madison asked, as she took her cell phone out from her dress pocket.

"Oh, you'll see!" GIR said taking the cell from her hand.

The green puppy dialled some numbers and waited until a man spoke on the other side: "Hello, Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Where to deliver I guess?" the man asked.

"I want you to deliver a Large pepperoni to the military base of Atlanta. Oh, and some tacos too!" GIR whispered.

"Right away, sir." The man said before he hung up.

With a goofy smile, GIR gives the cell phone back to Madison.

"Who were you calling?" Philly Phil asked.

The kids hear the sound of a motorbike. They turn to see a guy wearing a pig hat riding a motorbike and stops by the cyborgs. The man brings out a large pizza box.

"Bloaty's Pizza Hog!" the man said and he gets into a conversation with the cyborgs.

"Whoa!" Kam said impressed. "Cyborgs eating pizza?"

"Now there's something you don't see everyday!" Kim said.

"Look, the path is clear! Let's go before they see us and remember, be quiet!" Li'l D whispered.

"OKAY!" Madison yelled cheerfully, only to have the others slap their hands over her mouth.

"What's the matter with you, be quiet!" Kim whispered harshly.

"Sorry." Madison apologised, whispering.

"Okay, let's go!" Li'l D whispered and they all tippy-toed passed the cyborgs and the pizza man.

They were finally inside the building and off to find and save Zim from the squid, but little do they know that the green guy isn't the only one in trouble.

A/N: Oh, cliffhanger! If you wanna see what happens next, R&R, and I will update soon the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!!


	11. End of the squid

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**End of the squid**

The Westley gang were all tippy toeing through the halls of the base, without being spotted by any Cyborgs or worse, the squid. Suddenly, Madison noticed something wrong.

"Hey! Where GIR go?" Madison looked around for the green puppy.

"It's right over there." Kam pointed and they looked to see GIR walking up to them, holding a bag of tacos.

"Oh hi guys, just went to get tacos." GIR said gobbling up a taco.

"You, cute little hungry fido, you." Madison giggled as she picked him up and held him under her arms.

"If you two are done, we have a friend in need!" Kam said.

"I know, save Zim and stuff, ditto!" Madison said.

"Be quiet!" Li'l D whispered as some cyborgs walked by and the group hid under the shadows.

When they were gone, the Westley gang carried on while the coast was clear. As they tippy toed through the hallway, they heard someone screaming, but it didn't sounded like Zim, it sounded like a man and it was coming from behind a door.

"YO! I'M SURE WE CAN WORK THIS OUT! AAAAAH!! GUESS NOT!!"

"That voice…" Li'l D though. "It can't be!"

Li'l D kicks the door open and gasped in shock. The rest of the group came and gasped in shock too. They see the Superhero (Sunny), being tortured by a machine.

"Y'ALL! MAKE IT STOP!!" he yelled in pain.

"Allow me!" Philly Phil rushed to the machine and rips it's cables off, killing it and saving Sunny in the process.

"Thank you citizens." Sunny said. "You have my honour!"

"No problem!" Phil said.

"Yeah, no problem Sunny!" Madison grinned happily.

"Sunny?" the others wondered.

"Um, sorry my youngster, but you must be mistaking me for someone else." Sunny said, trying to maintain his superhero identity.

"WHEEEEEEE!!" suddenly GIR jumped on him with a screech.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!!" Sunny tried to pull GIR off him, only to have the green doggy to rip his mask off, revealing his true face.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise when they saw his face.

"Sunny?! Is that really you?!" Li'l D asked in shock.

"HA! I told you!" Madison said to Kim.

"Aw man, you caught me!" Sunny said in disappointment to himself.

"Wow, how come I never thought that Sunny was a superhero?" Eddie asked.

"You ain't the only one confused here." Tamika confessed.

"Sunny, how come you never told us you were the superhero?" Li'l D demanded.

"Because a superhero never reveals his true identity." Sunny explained and Li'l D fell over, anime style. "And it's a long story about how I become one, I'll explain it to you when we get out of here."

"Yeah, but first, we gotta save Zim!" Li'l D said.

Suddenly, they heard a roaring sound. Everyone turned around to see-

"THE SQUID!!" the kids freaked out.

"Stand back kids, let me handle this!" Sunny said and flew toward the squid.

"Be careful!" Li'l D said.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

Sunny and the squid engaged in battle. The mutant throws it's tentacles at him, but Sunny grabbed them and throws them right at the monster's face, sending it backward toward a wall. Furious, the squid sent out a roar, then the cyborgs came in and attack the Westley kids.

"OH NO!" Sunny tried to help them but the squid held him back as they started fighting each other through the hallways.

Meanwhile, Li'l D jumped on a cyborg and used it's head for drum practice with his drumsticks. The beating was too much, it ended up hotwiring it's brain circuits and fall on the floor.

Tamika dodges a punch from a cyborg, grabs it's arm and rips it off. The though girl then uses the robot arm to bash every cyborg she encountered.

"Wakka, wakka, wakka, wakka, wakka, wakka!" Eddie kept running from the cyborgs, until Phil used a device on the cyborgs to hotwire their circuits and Tamika bashed some.

"Whew, thanks guys, especially you Tamika." Eddie said with a dreamy look at Tamika.

"Don't push it pal!" Tamika threatened him with the robot arm.

Minimoose squeaks as he brings out laser guns that came out from the end of the points of his horns and gets ready o fire at them. Unfortunately, the guns malfunctioned and blew up. The cyborgs then punch Minimoose onto a wall, but bounced off from it with a squeak and then crashed on to a cyborg, sending it flying backwards on to a wall.

A Cyborg approached at Madison and the twins, who backed into a corner and shacking like leafs, suddenly, as the cyborg was about to do something bad to them…

"WHEEEEE!!" GIR jumped on the cyborg's head, confusing it. "YO HEAD SMELLS LIKE TURKEY!!" the cyborg tried to get him off.

"WAY TO GO GIR!" Madison cheered.

"I LIKE TURKEY!!" GIR said still holding on the cyborg, who was hopelessly trying to get him off him.

"Dude, what kind of dog is he!?" Kam whined.

"Save that for later, 'cause HERE COMES MORE!!" Kim shouted as she pointed at two more cyborgs charging up to them and they run.

Meanwhile, Sunny was struggling to get himself free from the squid's tentacle grip. With all his strength, he broke free and gave a powerful push that, caused the squid to fly backwards and crash through a wall, leaving a huge hole on it.

"WHAT THE!?" Sunny heard Zim's voice from the other side.

He flies over to the hole, he looks through it and sees that the squid had been thrown on the torture device that was torturing Zim, who was on the floor in a bad state: brown bruises on his green skin, messy hair and his clothes are a little ragged.

"The horror, the horror, the horror!" Zim moaned on the floor.

Sunny came to help him up. "It's okay Zim, I'm here to help you." He said helping Zim up.

"Mr. Bridges? What are you doing here?" Zim asked, when the squid began to regain conscious.

"Excuse me." Sunny said and grabbed the squid by it's tentacles. "Okay squid, let's settle this once and for all!" Sunny gives the squid the old spin and release trick and the squid is sent flying out from the building and into the sun, where the squid burned and died. Back in the building. "Now to save our class!" Sunny said flying out from the room.

"How the heck does he do that?!" Zim wondered as he followed Sunny.

Back with the Westley kids, Li'l D was still hotwiring the cyborgs by using their heads for drum practice, Tamika was still using the robot arm to bash them and Philly Phil was still using his device to hotwire them, Eddie was still running from them, Madison kept distracting them with GIR's help, Kim and Kam took them on as a double team, and Minimoose was still bouncing from the walls onto the cyborgs.

"Man, no matter how many we take out, they just keep on coming!" Li'l D said still holding his drumsticks, ready to hotwire another cyborg.

"But how can we get rid of them all?" Tamika demanded as she bashed another cyborg with the robot arm.

"YAAAAY, I'M GONNA BE SICK!!" GIR cheered as he vomits on a cyborg's face, driving it nuts until it crashes onto a wall, but not before GIR jumped back to Madison's arms.

"You okay GIR?" Madison asked concerned.

"I LIKE COOKIE!" GIR screeched dumbly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Madison smiled.

Sunny then flies in. "Did somebody call for a hero?" he asked.

"Hey Sunny! Perfect Timing!" Li'l D said as he finished hotwiring another cyborg.

"Alright, you little cybernetic troublemakers, your troublesome days are over!" Sunny said in a heroic tone and charged at the cyborgs, trashing them and leaving them all in a pile of junk, while the Westley kids watched in awe. Sunny then turns to his students "Now let's get out of here before more show up!"

"But what about Zim?" Philly Phil asked.

"DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS I'LL DO IT!!" Sunny and his students heard Zim's voice and saw some electricity flying past the door.

They all look to see Zim holding his Stff of Doom and standing on a pile of scrapped cyborgs. "Now you know what happens when you mess with Zim!" he shouted at the pile.

"ZIM!" the alien turns to see the Westley kids happy to see him, well almost.

"Hi Master!" GIR greeted.

"Squeak!" Minimoose greeted as well.

"You okay man?" Li'l D asked.

"Do not worry, it's not like something as pathetic as torture device could finish Zim off." Zim said with a nervous grin.

"Hi Master!" GIR greeted.

"Yeah." Li'l D said. "Well, let's get out here guys!"

"I'm with you there; I've had it with this god-damn place!" Tamika said.

"Me too!" Eddie said.

"Well, my work here is done, I should be going now." Sunny said. "Bye and stay out of trouble!"

"Hey Sunny wait!" Lil'D shouted. "You didn't tell us how you became the superhero!"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time." Sunny said before flying away.

"Weird day." Eddie said.

"Meh, about average." Philly Phil said.

"Come on, let's get out of this joint." Li'l D said and they all walked out from the building and back to A-town.

Meanwhile, Lim kept looking at Zim trying to figure out why is he suspicious and has been whispering with Kam about it. Kam however couldn't see what was suspicious about him, he only find his as a weird-o and manic one too. Minimoose overheard this and remained silent about it until they could be out of sight.

Once, they got back in Atlanta, they had all decided to go home and rest after this adventure. All the kids were practicing on their instruments for the big event. However, at Zim's house, in the underground laboratory, Zim (without his disguise), was working on his evil plan to take over Earth and it involved his trumpet, behind him GIR (without his puppy disguise) and Minimoose were playing.

"Well, now that that horrible squid is finally out of the way, I can finally work in peace on my latest plan to conquer this planet of filth!" Zim said sinisterly as he worked on his latest plan.

"I miss Happy Girl." GIR sighted in boredom.

"Well, 'Happy Girl' can wait GIR, now let me work in peace!" Zim said, still working.

"Squeak!" Minimoose called Zim.

"What is it Minimoose?" Zim asked in annoyance.

"Squeak!" Minimoose explained and Zim's eyes became wide open.

"What!? One of the filths suspects of me? WHO?" Zim demanded. "WAIT! I think I know who it has to be!"

(Flashback)

Kim was standing in front of Zim, with a suspicious look on her face, while Zim glared at her because of the paper thing.

"Listen Zim, why do you say you're a normal human being, if we can clearly see that you are one?" Kim asked.

"Listen Ki-ME, you just keep quiet about that, ooooooor, there's going to be trouble!" Zim said.

"Okay Zim, but be careful, I'll be watching you!" Kim warned before she walked away.

(End Flashback)

"Oh boy, if Ki-ME finds out that I am actually an Irken invader, then I will not have just one, but TWO humans hunting me down!" Zim said.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

"You are right Minimoose, she still hasn't figured it out yet, so I just have to keep a low profile when I am around humans and carry out my mission." Zim said. "Plus, if HE was here, we would all be in trouble and our mission would be in jeopardy!"

"That's okay, it's not like any of your plans have ever succeeded!" GIR said.

"Well that was then and this is now GIR, because, as long as we keep pretending to be friends with D human and his playmates, and HE doesn't show up, the mission will be safe." Zim said and turns back to his trumpet. "Since the humans are so attracted to music, I have decided to use my trumpet to mind control the humans by play it's music!"

"Um, Zim?" Zim's computer spoke up. "I hate to object but, that plan of yours won't work on people who understand the true spirit of music."

"Oh shut up, you are just a computer!" Zim said.

"(sigh) Okay, but don't say I never warned you." The computer said.

A/N: Uh oh, Zim is still planning to take over the Earth! How will the Westley gang figure it out? And who is this 'he' he speaks of? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	12. Attack of the zombie morons

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Attack of the**** zombie morons**

Next day it was Sunday. Zim was now just putting the finishing touches to the upgrades for his trumpet. When he was finally done, he let out a maniacal laughter.

"Finally, with this trumpet, I shall finally have the entire human race, bowing at my feet!" Zim said sinisterly.

"But master, that will only work on people who can't play instruments." Zim's computer warned.

"Silence! I am not paying you for contradicting me!" Zim yelled at his computer.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, it will fail!" Zim's computer said.

"I assure you that this time, nothing will go wrong!" Zim said confidently. "GIR! Report to lab immediately!"

But GIR didn't respond. Zim was now getting angry.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

"GIR, don't tell me you left because of that pitiful human girl again!" Zim growled in anger.

At Philly Phil's house…

Yep, it's true, GIR (in his puppy disguise) had left because of Madison. At this moment, the robot puppy and Madison were with Lil'D and the gang, helping Philly Phil building the band stage. GIR was making waffles for the food part.

"These waffles are great!" Philly Phil said taking a bite. "What's in them?"

"There's waffles in them!" GIR said.

Everyone laughs, except Tamika, Kim and Kam. Tamika, because she has no sense of humour for a dumb green dog that can talk, Kim because she was still wondering what were Zim and GIR's true motions and Kam because he was trying to figure out what kind of dog is he.

Back at Zim's house…

"Ah, I'll deal with that childish robot later, now for world conquest!" Zim said walking over to an elevator that took him up to a small room with lot's of microphones. "And now, the reign of Invader Zim begins!" he said as he starts playing his trumpet at the microphones.

**Song: Invader Zim theme (trumpet version)**

Outside, on the roof on Zim's house, the antenna was spreading out sound waves, whish were defiantly Zim's trumpet song. As the waves passed over the people, they all became zombie like and started saying: "Yes Master, I will obey.". And they all kept saying that and walking around like zombies. The waves began to spread through the entire city all acting like zombies and saying "Yes Master, I will obey." However, a few people weren't affected by the waves, like Sunny Bridges, who was on a date with Mrs. Lopez and put on the ear plugs on her ears when he saw what was going on; Cheeder Man, who was still ripping off some people, who had also become zombie like; Jan the janitor, Momo, the Beast and of course the Westley kids.

"What's that song?!" They all asked.

After they said that, the song faded until they couldn't hear it anymore.

"That was weird." Kam said.

"Yeah, who was playing a trumpet?" Kim asked.

"Well don't look at me, I know I can play a trumpet but I wasn't playing it right now!" Eddie said honestly.

"Then who was playing it?" Philly Phil asked.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Philly Phil's parents appeared at the door, with zombie like faces. Of course, they were affected by the trumpet song waves.

"Mom, Dad! Did you hear a trumpet song?" Philly Phil asked.

"Wait! Something's wrong!" Kim said indicating their zombie like appearance.

"Uh, did you give them anything to eat that made them like this Phil?" Li'l D asked the techno geek.

"Uh, I don't know." Philly Phil said.

Unbeknownst to them, Zim was watching them through the monitor with an evil grin.

"Fools! They have no idea that they are now under my control!" Zim laughed sinisterly and played his trumpet.

Back in Phil's house, Phil's parents then started walking in zombie steps toward them, frightening the Westley kids. Kim and Kam were embracing each other; Madison embraces GIR who was still chewing a waffle, while the rest just shivered.

"Attack, wormbabies." Phil's parents went on and on as they approached them.

"Mom, dad, cut it out, your freaking me out!" Phil tried to talk to them, but they just kept approaching them. "Hey come on, it's me, Philly Phil, your son!"

"Attack, WORMBABIES!!" Phil's parents leaped toward them, and they all scream. Suddenly Tamika slammed them (Philly Phil's parents) with a chair, knocking them out.

"Tamika! Did you have to be so brute?!" Philly Phil demanded.

"Are ya kiddin'?! Yo parents were freaking me out!" Tamika said.

"And the rest of us too!" Madison added while the others nodded in agreement and GIR let out a squeal.

"Yeah, now come on, let's get out of here before they wake up!" Li'l D suggested and they ran out of the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry!" Phil mumbled before he got out.

But once they got out, the Westley kids saw and watched as the people of Atlanta, all zombie like, and trashing the entire city. They all kept saying: "Destroy city!" over and over.

"Cooool! Zombie people!" GIR said, then in his mind. 'Master must be at work.'

"What's going on here?!" Li'l D demanded. "Everybody's just trashing the whole place up!"

"They seem to be like under mind control!" Philly Phil said. "I can't find another clear explanation!"

"Never mind that, just how do you snap 'em out of it?!" Tamika demanded.

"And where did that trumpet song come from?" Kim asked.

"Do you think the trumpet song has something to do about this?" Eddie asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out about it, somehow." Li'l D said.

Back at Zim's house, the green alien watched them with an icy glare.

"So, they want to find out the source of my song huh? I will make sure that will never happen!" Zim said as he started playing his trumpet.

Back with the Westley kids, they noticed that the zombie people have all turned to them with death glares, whish made them a little nervous.

"Please tell me they are not looking at us." Eddie gulped.

"Destroy wormbabies!" the people said.

"Sorry Eddie, but they ARE looking at us." Kam said.

"So what now guys?" Madison asked.

"Destroy WORMBABIES!!" the people cried as they charge at the Westley kids.

"RUUUUUUUN!!" Li'l D cried out and he and the Westley kids run for their lives away from the people, who chased them.

As they kept running, the people grabbed everything they find in the way and starts throwing them at the Westley kids.

"HEADS UP!" Li'l D cried as he dodged an incoming pipe.

Philly Phil saw an incoming chair, but he ducked and the chair broke to pieces as it fell on the solid ground. Tamika grabbed an incoming tire, but she grabbed it and threw it back at them. Eddie merely dodged an incoming umbrella, Kim and Kam just kept dodging stuff and Madison kept holding GIR as she dodges stuff.

"Aw, zombie people want to play!" GIR said with a cute face.

"Um, I know I may be ditzy, but-"

"THESE GUYS ARE TRYING TO KILL US!!" Tamika yelled, completing Madison's phrase for her.

"Yeah, so just keep running!" Kim cried as she dodges an incoming table.

Back with Zim, the green alien kept laughing at the scene.

"This is so rich!" Zim laughed and holds his ribs. "But now, to put an end to these wormbabies!"

"But master, what about GIR?" Zim's computer asked.

"Be quiet, I won't tell them to attack him." Zim said playing his trumpet.

Back with the Wesley kids, they slow for a stop as they find another group of zombie people charging up to them.

"This way!" Kam points at an alley and they run for it as the two groups crash on to each other, knocking themselves out.

Back with Zim, he was peeved that they escaped, but grinned. "Ha, if they think they are safe yet their wrong!" Zim laughed maniacally.

The Westley kids who reached the other end of the alley look behind and see the people knocked out. Then they walk away into an abandoned building.

"Man, that sure was a close one!" Li'l D said. "Thanks Kam, we own you one."

"No problem." Kam said.

"Whatever." Kim looked away with her arms crossed.

"Jealous?" Kam mocked her sister, who just huffed.

"Well, I see you already know the situation." Sunny Bridges followed by a few people appeared out from another room.

"Sunny?" Li'l D asked.

"And Cheeder Man himself!" Cheeder stepped forward.

"And a whole lot more." Sunny said indicating Mrs. Lopez, Momo, The Beast and Jan.

"Raah rah!" the Beast greeted Tamika.

"Oh hey." Tamika greeted a little shy, even though she knew that the Beast had a lot of girlfriends, but the look on her face made Eddie a little uncomfortable.

"Sunny what's going on? Philly Phil's parents and the whole gang of Atlanta are all zombie like and all the sudden, they are out to get us!" Li'l D said.

"We know what is going on, ya, the people of Atlanta have gone totally psycho, ya!" Jan said.

"Say, where is your friend Zim?" Lopez asked.

"Don't know, we haven't seen him all day." Li'l D said.

"GIR, what is your master doing?" Madison asked.

"Master got allergies." GIR made up. "So he has to stay at home and eat lots of waffles of sky cheese and nuts to get better!"

Everyone gave GIR a weird look about what he just said, before they got back to the main subject.

"But, what could have caused them to act like this?" Kam asked.

"If I am correct, I think that trumpet song from before is responsible for this." Sunny said.

"Trumpet song?" Kim wondered.

"Oh yeah, the same one we heard back at my house!" Philly Phil said.

"Hey hold up! If it was the trumpet song, then why weren't we affected too?" Li'l D asked.

"If I am correct, I believe it's because it only works on people who can't play an instrument, like the lot of us." Sunny suggested.

"Yeah? Then what about Mrs. Lopez, she's a dance teacher!" Tamika demanded.

"I was able to give her ear plugs when I noticed all the people getting zombified by the trumpet song." Sunny said. "I could have also done it on other people, but I was too late."

"But, who could have done such a horrible thing to those poor innocent lives?" Kam asked.

"Whoever is behind this is pure evil!" Kim said.

"But who in the world is like that?" Madison asked.

Everyone remained silent until Eddie spoke up. "So, how do we get them back to normal?"

"Simple, somebody just gotta play a trumpet song, in reverse." Sunny said. "And that should simply knock them out of it, but for that, we just need to do some adjustments to the trumpet."

"I can do that!" Philly Phil volunteered.

"Then it's settled, we play the trumpet song in reverse and get those guys back to normal!" Li'l D said.

"Right!" Sunny said. "So let's do this!"

Back with Zim, the alien kept searching for the Westley kids, but no such luck. He was getting ticked off.

"Where are they!?" Zim demanded. "And GIR shouldn't even be with them!"

"Well, it seems that GIR and Madison have become fast friends and that's why they seem inseparable from each other to you." Zim's computer said.

"I can see that!" Zim said. "Well, since that pitiful earth girl means so much to him, I guess I have no choice but to spear her life, now, enough chit-chat!"

Zim continues to play his trumpet to order the people of Atlanta to search for the Westley kids.

"Um, Zim." The computer said.

"What?!" Zim asked annoyed.

"I am afraid that your classmates weren't the only one unaffected by your song." Zim's computer said.

"Huh?" Zim demanded before he looked at the monitor and spotted the Westley kids and GIR with Sunny, Lopez, Momo, the Beast, Cheeder Man and Jan, all on top of a building. Zim also noticed that Eddie was in front of a bunch of microphones and an antenna.

"What the?! What are they doing!?" Zim demanded.

Back with the Westley gang, they were all preparing to bring the people of Atlanta back to normal, by playing the trumpet song in reverse.

"Status report?" Sunny asked.

"All systems lookin' good!" Philly Phil said looking at the energy meters.

"Volume is at max!" Kim said working on the sound adjustments.

"Ready to play the song!" Eddie said ready to play his trumpet.

"Alright then, let's crack this thang up!" Sunny ordered.

And with that, Eddie starts playing with his trumpet the same song that Zim played, but in reverse. The waves come out from the antenna, spreading out through the entire city and as the zombie people hear it, they all change back to normal.

"It's working! Keep it up y'all!" Li'l D said as he and the others watched the whole scenery.

"Hoo ho oh ooh!" Momo said.

"Ya said it ma friend!" Li'l D said to his gorilla friend.

With Zim, the alien couldn't believe his eyes.

"NO! They are ruining my plan, something must be done!" Zim panicked. "That's it! I'll play against him!"

Zim starts playing his trumpet and the antenna of his house starts spreading music waves around the city, turning them back into zombies. Our heroes noticed this and Lila Lopez had quickly put on her ear plugs.

"Hey! The trumpet song from before is back ya!" Jan said.

"And it's turning them back into zombies!" Kam added.

"Come on Eddie!" Li'l D said.

Eddie continues playing his trumpet as it gets into a sound struggle between his and Zim's music. Everyone kept cheering for Eddie, as he continued struggling against the song that was causing the people to become zombies. Zim was playing hard but as 1 minute passed, all that playing was starting to make him lose breath; Eddie was feeling the same too. And GIR was standing on the ground, dancing like a monkey and Madison giggled at this.

"Warning! Warning! System malfunctions!" Zim's computer announced as the machines around Zim began to hotwire, with electricity and smoke all around.

Zim stops playing and panics. "OH NO!!" the alien quickly pushes a button activating the elevator, taking him out of that room before it exploded.

"AAAAAAH!!" Zim was blown away from it as he got out of the elevator back into his lab.

Back with the Westley gang, Eddie continued playing his trumpet until all of Atlanta was finally free from Zim's control. The rich kid catches breath when he was done and fell back, but Sunny catches him before he hit the floor.

"Ya did great Eddie, thanks to you, Atlanta is saved." Sunny said, helping Eddie to get on his feet.

"Alright Eddie!" Li'l D cheered.

"Yay! Way to go Eddie!" Madison cheered.

"Oh yeah! You tha man Eddie!" Cheeder Man said.

"Yeah, not bad." Tamika said not to joyful.

"Oh yeah, master is gonna flip." GIR whispered to himself.

"But we still haven't figured out who was behind this!" Kim said.

"So what, Atlanta is safe and that's all that matters." Li'l D said. "Besides, if he strikes again, we'll find out who it is."

"Yeah, okay." Kim said.

"Well, I think you guys better go on with the band stage thing without me, I'm just too tiered after all that." Eddie said exhausted.

"Aw don't sweat it pal, we understand." Li'l D said.

"Yeah, being a hero is big responsibility!" Madison said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sunny said and everyone agreed as they all took the steps down, out of the building.

Later that day, Eddie was sent back to his house to rest after that little trumpet battle, while the Westley kids went back to the Super Band Stage construction. Sunny and Lopez continued their date, Cheeder Man continued ripping people off, Momo went back to the zoo and Jan and the Beast went back to whatever it was they were doing. That night, GIR returned home and found Zim sitting on the couch moaning.

"Guess the trumpet plan didn't work huh master?" GIR asked.

"Yeah…" Zim said. "Oh well, I guess it was just a wasted effort anyway, now I just need a new plan."

"Wanna watch the Angry Monkey show?" GIR asked.

"Whatever…" Zim moaned.

GIR sits on the couch, turns the TV on with his remote a Monkey with an angry look on his face appears on the screen. Minimoose floated over to GIR to also watch the show.

"I love this show!" GIR said and Minimoose squeaked.

A/N: Well, that was an exciting chapter now wasn't it? Still, how are they going to figure out that Zim was the one behind the trumpet song, turning everyone into zombies? What will be Zim's next plan? And we still don't know who this 'he' is! All answers shall be reviled in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! Until then, R&R, please.


	13. Doom for sale

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim

**INVADER 3000**

**Doom for sale**

Next day, it was Monday, and right now, the Westley school of Performing Arts is holding a fair to raise money for the damage caused by the squid. The Wesley kids walk in holding boxes full of stuff that they will have to sale.

"Ah, children, it is fantastic to see that you have brought some things for sale, in order to fix the damage caused by the horrible squid." Luna said.

"No prob Principal Luna." Li'l D said.

"We're just glad that that freaky squid is not gonna bother us anymore." Tamika said.

"Yes,m the way how your green friend defeated that monster was most fantastic!" Luna commented. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Zim? GIR said that his got allergies." Madison explained.

"GIR? Who is this GIR?" Luna asked.

"Oh, GIR is Zim's cutie of a talking green puppy!" Madison grinned happily.

"Oh, I see, I remember Zim coming to my home in search for you and his dog!" Luna said remembering his last Saturday morning. "Well, I just hope he recovers soon."

That's when they hear someone yelling through the crowd. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!" When that person broke free from the crowd, it reviled to be Zim.

"Hey! It's Zim!" Philly Phil exclaimed.

"So it is." Tamika said.

Zim walks over to them panting. "Sorry I'm late fellow earth friends." He said. "But when I got to the school building, I didn't know about this…sale…thing…until the janitor guy told me about."

"Oh, do not worry about it, the important thing is you showed up at all." Luna said.

"Wait a minute, Zim, your dog told us that you had allergies!" Kim said in suspicion.

"Huh?" Zim asked. "Oh, yeah! Those waffles of sky cheese and nuts really did the trick!"

Kim eyed in suspicion, but decided to let it go just for now.

"Say um, what is all this…fair, all about?" Zim asked.

"We are trying to raise money for the school damage that the squid caused." Kam explained.

"And speaking of which, the way how you defeated it was most fantastic!" Luna said.

"Um, no comment." Zim said.

The green guy though there was no need to say that the squid had survived, because it was later sent into the sun by Sunny, who was in fact the superhero.

"Anyhow, D human, I know that you and everyone else have been working on the super…band…stage thing, and I, well…I apologise for not being present." Zim said.

"Oh, 'kay, then you will help us out after this?" Li'l D asked.

"Yes, well, it's like that earth phrase, 'what are friends for?'." Zim said.

"Then it's settled." Li'l D said. "Come on, I'll show you around."

As time passes, Li'l D and Zim were walking through the fair watching the sales. As they went on, they stopped by Cheeder Man's car.

"Heya Li'l D! How's you little man?" Cheeder asked.

"Same as any other day." Li'l D said. "And I'm also showing Zim around."

"Oh, hey there green guy!" Cheeder greeted Zim. "So yo the new kid in Sunny's class?"

"That is correct. I AM ZIM!!" Zim yelled.

"Well, I'm Cheeder Man and here to sell some of my awesome stuff!" Cheeder said and brings a hand full of old tooth brushes. "Here, wanna buy a Mr. Bristle action figure?"

"You think I'm stupid!? Those are used tooth brushes ya stupid earth monkey!" Zim growled in pure fury.

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

"Okay then; how about some of my movies?" Cheeder showed the back of his car full of movies, in which of course he starred in them.

"Still making movies in where you star in?" Li'l D raised his eye brow while looking at the movies. "Listen Cheeder, we gotta bail, so see ya 'round!"

"'Kay, see ya!" Cheeder said as Li'l D and Zim walked away.

"Fithy human, giving me used earth junk will he!?" Zim was still growling.

"Will you relax man?" Li'l D asked. "So Cheeder Man asked you to buy some stupid tooth brushes, you could have just simply said 'no thanks'."

"Yes, it's just…uh…ah, never mind, let's just carry on shall we?" Zim asked.

"You're so weird." Li'l D commented as they carried on.

While visiting a fashion sale, Kim was still eyeing Zim suspiciously. 'That kid is so weird and I have a feeling that he is hiding something, but, what?' she thought.

Meanwhile, as Madison had just walked away from a sale about cookies, she then noticed something black moving by. "What was that?" she asked as she tried to follow it, when she noticed it was heading for the record sale, where Li'l D and Zim were.

"So, these black disks are what you used to record music huh?" Zim asked looking at the records.

"They're called records, they are old fashioned." Li'l D said when he all the sudden he felt like something rushed by. "Huh?"

"Hm?" Zim also felt it. "What? WHO GOES THERE!?"

"Would you chill?" Li'l D asked getting annoyed.

"Hey Li'l D! Zim!" Madison called out as she walked over to them. "You guys haven't see anything black passing by have you?"

"Nope, but I did feel a rush of air passing by." Li'l D said.

"Well…" Madison then looked noticed something behind the young drummer. "Look! A kitty!"

Li'l D and Zim look at where Madison was looking and on top of a garbage can was a black cat with pointy ears and red glowing eyes. It seemed to be looking at Zim with an icy glare. Zim's eyes suddenly became wide and his pupils shrunk to the size of peas as he looked carefully at the cat.

"MIMI??" Zim cried, freaked out.

"Mimi?" Li'l D gave Zim a weird look. "You know that cat Zim?"

"Huh? Uh no, sorry, must have mistaken it." Zim said wiping the sweat on his head.

Li'l D raised his eye brow. "Oookay, whatever." He said and then looks at Madison who was now holding the cat in her arms, cuddling it.

"Oooh, so cute!" Madison said happily. "I gotta show you to the others!" she quickly rushed down the fair, while Lil'D followed, with a still shocked and freaked out Zim behind.

Soon after, Madison had showed the cat to everyone. Kim and Tamika looked a little freaked out because of those red eyes, Kam, unlike with GIR, recognised it as a black cat. Eddie thought it would go well with Tamika, mush to her freaked out state, and Philly Phil though it looked cool with the red eyes.

Suddenly, the black cat hoped from Madison's arms and ran away in black streak. "Hey wait up! I still haven't showed you to Sunny!" the happy girl called out, but it disappeared.

Kim then notices Zim with a shocked and freaked out look. "Uh, are you okay Zim?" she asked in suspicion.

"Huh?" Zim looks at Kim. "Uh, yes, I am okay Ki-ME, mind your own business."

"Are you sure, cause you look, I don't know, freaked out." Kim said.

"He, your not the only one curious." Li'l D said. "When Zim saw it, he suddenly cried out 'Mimi', as if he new it."

"Mimi?" The others wondered.

"Hey!" Zim yelled. "I said I have mistaken!"

"Hey guys! It's Sunny!" Eddie called as he saw Sunny walked over to them, carrying some boxes.

"What's up y'all?" Sunny greeted them.

"Hey Sunny, what do you bring this time?" Li'l D asked as he and the rest rushed over to the boxes that Sunny was carrying, except Zim who just walked over.

"Just some other old things of mine, that were occupying space in my place." Sunny explained when he noticed Zim's look. "What's wrong Zim?"

"Nothing." Zim quickly said.

"Zim saw a black cat!" Madison explained.

"SILENCE HAPPY MADISON HUMAN!!" Zim yelled at her.

"A black cat? What's so scary about a black cat?" Sunny asked.

"Uh, just forget about it, Zim is fine now." Zim quickly said.

"Okay then." Sunny said raising his eyebrow.

As time passes, the fair was over and they had just enough money to repair the damage. At the end of the afternoon, Everyone was now walking to Philly Phil's place a build the super band stage. Along the way, Zim was still freaked out about the black cat.

'How can it be possible?! 'She' can't possibly be still alive and hidden somewhere around here! Can she?" Zim continued to think agitated.

"Is the green guy okay?" Tamika asked looking at Zim's freaked out look.

"Hey Zim!" Li'l D hit gently his elbow on Zim's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Zim asked as he snapped out from his thoughts.

"Ya sure you are okay?" Lil'D asked still raising his eyebrow.

"Y-yes, D human, I was just thinking…about…earth things!" Zim quickly said.

"Uh, 'kay." Li'l D said still raising his eyebrow.

A/N: Uh oh, who could be that cat that Zim is so freaked out about? And this 'she', could it be it owner? Just who is she? Can any of you readers guess? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	14. Tak: the hideous new Eastley girl

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Tak: The hideous new Eastley girl**

As soon as the gang entered Philly Phil's garage, they found on the yet incomplete super band stage a dish full of mashed potatoes and muffins and something lime green and with black legs had deep itself in it and a certain rubber moose floating next to it. Zim and Madison quickly recognised it.

"GIR! GET UP! What are you doing!?" Zim demanded as the green puppy poked his head out from the food.

"I made mashed potatos!" GIR said happily.

"Yes, and muffins." Zim said looking at the dish as Madison walked over to pick up the green puppy, hugging it.

"Hey GIR, if you don't mind." Philly Phil grabbed the dish and was about to gobble up the mashed potatoes and muffins.

"Wait Phil!" Li'l D stopped Phil from eating. "We can use these for the stage."

"Oh, right!" Phil said.

"Well, what we waitin' for let's get this thing done already!" Tamika said impatient.

The time passes as everyone (wearing lab coats and goggles) is working on the band stage. As they carry on, Li'l D, who was working with Philly Phil, watches how everyone was doing: Madison and GIR appeared to be cooperative each other, since they were already good friends; Kam appeared to be working in peace with Minimoose next to him, since the moose didn't speak much. Eddie was still flirting a little with Tamika, much to her dismay; Kim was still eyeing suspiciously to Zim, who was barely cooperating with them.

'How can it be? Just how can it be?' Zim thought as he was still freaked out about the black cat earlier. 'Just how is she still alive? And what would she be doing here? Except for the fact that she wants to rip my squiggly-spooch with her bare claws? Urgh! Knocking it off Zim! You are starting to became paranoid like 'him'!'

Out from the corner of his eye he noticed some of the Westley kids looking at him with weird looks on their faces while Kim's was more of suspicion. Yet, the disguised irken ignored this as he carried on:

'Yes, be strong Zim, you are an irken invader entrusted by his leaders, the Almighty Tallest, to conquer this planet of filthy monkeys! And if 'she' is here, I'll just show her that this planet is MINE for the taking not hers! I will conquer this planet of filth and annoyance!'

"Hey Zim! Snap out of it man!" Zim was snapped from his thoughts as he felt something hit hard on his cheek.

"OUCH!" Zim cried and looked to see the Westley kids steering at him with weird looks on their faces. In front of him was Lil'D holding a lethal glove.

"What? WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?" Zim demanded angrily as he was holding his red cheek.

"You were out of it man!" Li'l D explained. "If I hadn't snapped you out, you would have ended up bring this whole thing down!"

To make his point, Li'l D pointed and Zim saw his black boot wearing foot on the stage. He was probably kicking it while he was still in thought. Zim quickly stepped back.

"F-forgive me D human, Zim was just, uh, thinking…about…Earth things!" Zim said smiling nervously.

Li'l D raised his eyebrow again. "Uuuh, oookay…just don't let it happen again!" he warned.

"O-of course." Zim said looking innocent.

As they carried on working, they were unaware that the same black cat from the fair was watching them from the window. About 20 minutes later, they had finally finished building the super band stage.

"Whew, well guys, it's finally finished." Philly Phil said.

"Yep." Li'l D said.

"Well after all this hard work I sure could use a rest." Eddie said.

"Yeah me too." The others agreed.

"He, he, yeah." Zim said. "Well, it's been fun working you but um, I promised my parents I'd be home early."

"'Kay, we also have to go." Li'l D said.

And with that, everyone said good bye to Philly Phil and everyone left to their respective houses. At Zim's house, the irken was still feeling paranoid about the cat and the owner, so he rushed for his lab's computer and started making a full search of Atlanta through his monitors. Behind him were GIR and Minimoose playing.

"I need to make a search of the city and make sure that she isn't around, suppose I can't be too careful." Zim said looking at his monitors.

"Why you so paranoid Master?" GIR asked.

"Well GIR, I believe I saw Mimi at the school's fair." Zim explained. "So I am making a full search of the city in order to find out if 'she' is here or not."

"Ooooh." GIR said. "HEY MINIMOOOSE! MASTER'S GIRLFRIEND IS IN TOWN!!"

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

"GIR, 'she' is **NOT** my girlfriend! She's my enemy and wants to rip my squiggly spooch with her bare claws!" Zim reminded him.

"And take this planet from you." GIR added while Minimoose squeaked.

"Yes GIR, and take this planet from me." Zim said as he carried on.

During the entire night Zim had spent all his time searching the city for any alien activity, when next morning, Zim had finally completed the search and the results were, no aliens detected except for himself, GIR and Minimoose. That made Zim relieved and paranoid free.

"Well, I guess it was just a normal human cat monster what I just saw." Zim said coming to the conclusion. "Time to go to school and plot my next evil plan for world domination and GIR, you and Minimoose stay here and do not let anyone in the house!"

"Yes sir!" GIR said with a deep voice, red eyes and his hand over his forehead.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

As Zim exited, GIR eyes and voice turned back to normal as he rushed for the couch and turned the TV on, with the 'Little Einsteins" show on.

At Westley, the kids and Zim were all attending their music class with Sunny, when suddenly…

CRASH!

"What the hell?" Sunny questioned.

"What just happened?" Kim asked.

"Somebody just threw a rock at our window." Li'l D said pointing at a rock on the floor with a piece of paper tighten to it.

Sunny picks up the rock and takes the paper from it. He starts reading it: "Dear Westley, I hear you guys have a new student. Come meet us at the park at 4:30 PM, so we can meet him. Signed Eastley."

"Oh no, not them!" Eddie cried.

"Those skunks!" Tamika growled.

"Um, am I missing something here?" Zim asked.

"The Eastley kids are our rivals from another school." Li'l D explained. "They are evil, sneaky and always use any sort of dirty trick to get what they want."

"Yep, what Li'l D said." Sunny said. "Their music teacher is T. Top Saliere, one of my old time rivals, who was always getting in my way and playing dirty on me. And now it looks like they want to meet you."

"He, some sticky monkeys want to meet me huh?" Zim whispered.

Time quickly passed and finally at 4:30 PM, Sunny took his class and Zim to the park where they were suppose to meet Saliere and the Eastley kids.

"Well, we're here, so where are you Saliere?" Sunny asked loudly.

"Ah, Sunny Bridges, right on schedule." Saliere walked in from behind a tree, followed by his students: Li'l G, Freddie, Brokley Bill, Adisson, Jim, Jam and Bambi.

"Okay Saliere, you and your students wanted to meet my new student right?" Sunny asked. "Well here he is." He points his hand toward Zim.

"So, you are Sunny's new student?" Saliere asked the green boy.

"Yes, I am the new student in Sunny Bridges music class, I AM ZIM!!" Zim yelled.

"Of course you are." Saliere said while the Eastley kids giggled evilly.

"Man, he sure is short." Li'l G said.

"And a weirdo too!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, just like our NEW class mate described him!" Adisson said.

"What??" Sunny and the Westley kids questioned.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you Sunny, you are not the only one who has a new student in your class!" Saliere said. "Students?"

With another evil giggle, the Eastley kids step aside revealing their new student. When Zim saw it, his eyes became wide open and his pupils became the size of peas.

'No! It can't be!' Zim cried in his mind.

The Estley's new student was girl with bluish hair, ember eyes, pearl shaped earrings, as well as a Eastley school uniform like the other students.

"Sunny and Westley losers, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs.…Tak!" Saliere said.

"NOOOOO!!" Zim screamed in his mind.

"Hello Westley…humans." Tak greeted. "I am Tak, the new student at Eastley. And I see that my 'old friend' Zim has joined your class."

"Old Friend?" Kim asked.

"Yes, now be quiet!" Tak said with an icy glare, whish made Kim a little scared, but not as much as Zim.

"Oh yes, long time no see, huh Zim?" Tak asked the green guy.

"Uuuuh, yes." Zim said shacking and sweating.

"Oh and by the way, I even prepared a little present for him." Tak said to the others. "Which is…A STEAK DEEPED IN BBQ SAUCE!!"

As she yelled that, she brought out a steak deepen in BBQ sauce and threw it at Zim's face, making him fall on his back and cry in agony as the steak and the sauce caused his skin to smoke. Sunny and the Westley kids became horrified at this sight, while Tak laughed maniacally along with Saliere and the Eastley kids.

Soon after, Zim was blacked out.

A/N: Oh dear, Looks like one of Zim's old enemies has joined the Eastley kids and is trying to make Zim's life a misery. How is he and the Wesley kids going to handle this? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	15. Irken Invaders

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Irken Invaders**

"Alright enough laughing!" Tak and Saliere said as they and the other kids stopped laughing.

"Listen, it's been nice seeing you but we would like to save the "Westley sticks" stuff for that concert you are holing!" Saliere said. "If you don't mind."

"What kind of question is that Saliere?!" Sunny demanded.

Saliere and the Westley kids laugh as they leave, except Tak, who keep giving them scary icy glares.

"Listen, Sunny and Westley children, I have one thing to tell you before I take my leave." Tak said.

"And that would be?" Tamika demanded with a growl.

"If you value your pitiful lives I warn you to stop associating with Zim anymore." Tak said with a slight growl.

"Huh? Why? What's so bad about Zim?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I know he may be a weird-o, but that doesn't make him a bad guy." Li'l D said.

Tak struggled not to lose her temper. "Stop hanging with Zim!" she growled. "The less the…eight of you know, the better!"

And with that, she took steps back as before turning to catch up with the Eastley kids.

"Boy, that was weird." Eddie said.

"Uh, does anyone notice something missing?" Kam asked.

"Like what?" Philly Phil asked.

Kam points to where Zim was laying and everyone looks. They noticed that Zim was…GONE! (again)

"Aw man, the green guy ran off again without us noticing!" Tamika exclaimed.

"Strike two for him." Li'l D said.

"Maybe he went home to get some medicine; did you see his skin smoking when he got hit by the steak deep in BBQ sauce?" Madison asked. "Man, that must have been painful for him."

"Yeah, and so…well, not normal!" Kim commented.

"Anyway, you kids better go find him and find out what is the story between him and that girl Tak." Sunny said.

"We? What about you?" Li'l D asked.

"I have paper work to sign, but don't worry, I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done." Sunny said before he left. "See ya!"

"Alright guys, this Tak had the nerve to mess with our friend Zim, and no one messes with one of our friends without messing with us!" Li'l D said. "You guys are in?"

The others nod while Madison gives her usual grin.

"Then it's settled!" Li'l D said.

Meanwhile, Zim made it home and his green skin was still burned from the steak with BBQ sauce. GIR (with his dog disguise on) and Minimoose were watching the broadcasting before they turned their attention to their master.

"Hi master! You're on fire!" GIR said.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

"Yes, I know GIR." Zim said and growled. "I just can't believe it! Tak really is here GIR and now she probably is coming to rip my squiddly-spooch and steal my mission!"

"And steal our robot bee!" GIR added.

"He, he, he, no GIR, she doesn't want the robot bee, she want my mission!" Zim explained. "I have to make sure that she doesn't find out where-"

BLAST!!

Zim and his two sidekicks took cover from the blast behind the couch. When they looked over, Zim gasped in horror to see a huge cracking hole on the front of his house, but it wasn't the hole that made him horrified, it was the fact that Tak had emerged from it, holding a futuristic weapon, filled with green electricity on the end of the barrel.

"Oh, Irk." Zim gulped.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

Meanwhile, the Westley kids were walking around the streets of Atlanta, searching for Zim's house, using one of Philly Phil's gadgets.

"This device should lead us to the location of Zim's house." Philly Phil said looking into it.

"Philly Phil, that is what you always say about one of your finding stuff devices. They always lead us to dead ends and a whole bunch of trouble." Kim said.

"Yeah? If you're so smart, why don't you make your own gadget instead?" Philly Phil shouted back.

"Good point." Kim groaned, because Phil was the only one who can build gadgets.

Philly Phil then looks back into his device again. "Now, according to this device, Zim's house should be right-"

His thoughts were interrupted when he and the others heard a blast of electricity coming from the other side of the street. They look and see Zim's green house with the front broken and the elves decapitated. Phil looks back to his device.

"There!" Phil indicated the green house.

"That…is Zim's house?!" Eddie asked.

"And it looks like trouble is going on?" Kam said. "Well, I'll be going!"

"Not so fast Shorty!" Tamika grabbed Kam by his shirt to stop him from running.

"Yeah, we gotta find out what's goin' on!" Li'l D said.

"No way! I'm not getting myself in trouble again!" Kam shouted as he tried to escape from Tamika's grip on his shirt.

"What are ya? A chicken?" Kim mocked her twin brother.

"Don't you start again woman!" Kam yelled.

"Forget it guys, we'll save Zim with or without his help!" Li'l D said and Tamika let Kam go, and he took off at the speed of light.

The rest of the gang rushed over to the green house and took cover behind fence around the garden. They look over to see something that shocked them: Zim was on his knee's panting; they also notice that his hair was turned backwards and one eye was completely red and the other was purple; GIR and Minimoose were behind him and directly in front of him was Tak with her gun. They over hear their conversation:

"This is just great!" Zim growled as he slowly got up. "I just moved into this town so that I could continue my mission in peace, away from annoying rivals like you and…'him'! Why on Irk don't you just leave me alone!?"

"Isn't it obvious Zim?" Tak growled back. "You have ruined my life not once but TWICE! No matter where you go, I'll always find you in order to extract my revenge on you! Plus, this mission for conquering Earth is rightfully MINE!"

Meanwhile, the Westley kids eye's winded by their conversation.

"Conquer…Earth?!" Philly Phil said.

"What do they mean by that?" Eddie asked.

"Oh my gosh! That can only mean…" Kim could barely say it.

Meanwhile, back with Zim and Tak's conversation…

"Ha! You are just jealous because the Tallest have given a top secret mission to me and not you!" Zim tried to defend himself.

Tak growls. "I've told you Zim, the Tallest only gave you this mission to you as an attempt to get rid of you! They didn't even know this planet existed until you found it!"

"SILENCE! Zim cannot stand anymore of your lies! I have come to this town so that I can complete my mission and you are not helping!" Zim yelled in anger.

"Aw, master's mad!" GIR said with his cute goofy smile.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said in agreement.

"That's it Zim!" Tak yelled. "If you are not going to listen to me, then I will just finish you off now and complete MY plan to conquer Earth!"

Tak was starting to charge up her gun to full power. The Westley kids could bare to watch this but when Madison saw that GIR was directly beside Zim, she feared that he would get hit too.

"GIR…" Madison said.

"Madison?" Kim asked her happy blond friend.

"I gotta save GIR!" Madison said as she ran.

"MADISON DON'T!!" The other kids yelled.

Madison picked up a piece of the house and yelled. "I'LL SAVE YOU GIR!!" the happy girl threw the piece and it hit Tak in the face.

"OW MY EYE!!" Tak cried as she dropped her gun and held her face.

"Hi Happy Girl!" GIR shouted as he hoped to Madison's arms.

"Oh GIR, thank goodness you're okay!" Madison said hugging the green 'pupy'.

"Madison!" The rest of the gang run over to her to see if she was alright. Kim suddenly took a look at Tak and noticed that her human appearance was…flicking.

"Oh hey guys, don't worry, just saving GIR from his doom." Madison explained.

"Well, you could have gotten yourself badly injured or even killed by that thing!" Li'l D said indicating the gun on the floor.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPOSE TO BE HERE!! YOU WILL JAPORDISE MY WHOLE MISSION!!" they all turned their attention to Zim, and gasped in shock to see that this his hair fell off, reviling two black thick antennas coming out from the top of his head and his only contact left fell off, reviling the other eye to be completely red like his other eye.

"Zim…your…" Li'l D could barely speak because of the shock.

"What?" Zim demanded, who obviously didn't notice that he didn't have his disguise anymore.

Kim then turned her attention back to Tak, who's human appearance was still flicking after she got hit by the piece that Madison threw at her. Then it stopped flicking but she had a completely different appearance now: she had green skin, no ears or nose, completely purple eyes with long spiky eye lashes, a pair of curly purple antennas on top of her head and her outfit was similar to Zim's, only purple and light violet on the sleeves and purple polka dots on her PAK.

The Westley kids both look at Zim and Tak in shock.

"Oh…my…god…!" Li'l D could barely say anything because of the shock.

"I…can't…believe…this…!" Philly Phil was feeling the same.

"Their…" Tamika tried to say it but she too was shocked.

"Their…" Eddie tried too.

"ALIENS!!" Kim screamed out loud and ran out of the house at the speed of light.

The rest of the Westley kids remained behind still in shock about seeing that Zim, one of their class mates, that they only knew since last week, is actually an alien and somehow wants to conquer Earth. And somehow the Eastley's new student is an alien too, who also appears to be the same species as Zim.

This, is a shocking moment for the Westley kids.

'Man, I've seen a lot of crazy stuff happening, but this one take the cake!' Li'l D thought.

A/N: OH MY GOSH! THEY KNOW! Now what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	16. Alliance

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim.

**INVADER 3000**

**Alliance**

"I though I told you earth brats to stay out of this!" the alien girl Tak yelled furiously.

"And why shouldn't we, miss alien scum!?" Tamika demanded as she snapped from her shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Philly Phil shouted. "The two of, real alien invaders?!"

"He, he, he, I know." Zim said standing up on his feet. "Quiet shocking for you wormbabies isn't it?"

"At first I thought you were just a weird-o, but now I see you in a different way." Li'l D growled.

"Real alien invaders?!" Eddie shocked. "Ooooh…" he fainted.

"But, if Zim is an alien…" Madison looks at GIR.

"I'm sorry Happy Girl, hope we can still be friends." GIR said sadly as he helplessly took of his dog mask hood, revealing his face to be of a robot with cyan blue eyes and a small antenna with a cyan blue ball on the end of it, on top of his head.

"GIR…you're…one of them?!" Madison asked in shock.

"…yes…" GIR looked sad.

"Enough of this!" Tak yelled angrily. "MIMI!!"

Upon this name, the Westley kids, Zim, GIR and Minimoose looked to see a huge round orange ship with a purple dome shaped front window. The front window opens and a familiar black cat emerges from it.

"Hey! Isn't that the same black cat from yesterday?" Philly Phil asked.

"It's no black cat at all." Zim said. "It's a SIR unit!"

The black cat's form then start flicking until it took the form of a robot similar to GIR, but more advanced, with red eyes and it's right arm was wearing a pointy claw glove with a cable connect from the glove to it's back. Tak then jumps from her where she was standing and lands in her ship.

"I have more important matters then dealing you, so I must be off." Tak said. "And since all now know that I'm an Irken…" she looks at her robot. "Mimi, kill them!"

The robot acknowledged the order and jumps down to the ground, while Tak flew away in her ship. Mimi points her claws at the human kids and the Irken boy.

"Uh, remember that old saying?" Philly Phil asked. "The, 'Don't be fooled by appearances' one?"

"Y-yeah?" Li'l D said.

"Well, I think that thing is really gonna kill us!" Phil began whimpering.

Suddenly, Mimi charges at the Westley kids as she was about to stab her claws on them. Tamika grabs a rock and throws it at Mimi, but she punched it with her glove, breaking it to bits. Then the robot jumps on her as the attitude girl struggles to get it off her.

"Oh no!" Madison cried.

"Hey man wake up! Tamika's in trouble!" Philly Phil began shaking the unconscious Eddie.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!!" Tamika yelled as she struggled to get the robot off her.

"I'll save Tamika!" Madison grabbed a wooden stick and tries to hit Mimi off, but the robot jumped out of the way and ended up hitting Tamika instead.

"OW!" Tamika cried and glared at Madison, while rubbing her head. "WATCH IT FOOL!!"

"Oops, sorry Tamika." Madison said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of her head**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"WHOA MAN!!"

Zim and Li'l D barely dodge Mimi's fist slams, which let out blasts of electricity as she slammed the floor.

"Dude! We could use some help here!" Li'l D shouted.

"Don't worry Li'l D I'll save you!" Philly Phil shouted as he brought out a device. "Sorry to do this alien robot, but I have no choice!"

Philly Phil pushed the button on his device, sending out electricity, but the SIR unit deflected it with her force field.

"Uh oh." Philly Phil muttered and the SIR unit punched Phil in the stomach. "OOW!!" Phil feel knocked out.

"PHILLY PHIL!!" the Westley kids cried.

Meanwhile, Kam had managed to get away from trouble as far away as possible.

"Whew, that was close." Kam whispered. "I know I should have stopped the others, but they just won't listen to me."

"ALIENS!! ALIENS!!" Kam looked and saw Kim running like bloody hell and ended up tripping into a bush.

"Aliens?" Kam wondered as he walked over to her. "Kim, what's going on?"

"Kam! We got the biggest trouble ever!" Kim shouted as she got up.

"So what else in new? We're ALWAYS in trouble." Kam said as if it was no big deal.

"But Kam, this time it's different!" Kim said. "It's about Zim and Tak!"

"Uh huh?" Kam said.

"They're…ALIENS!!" Kim shouted.

"…" Kam gave a weird look. "Aliens?"

"That's right, I saw them with my own eyes!!" Kim said. "I saw what they looked like under their disguises and they appear to be the same type of aliens! But what's worse is, they both want to conquer Earth! Oh man, I KNEW there was something suspicious about that guy!"

"Don't think I'll fall for that woman." Kam said walking away but Kim grabbed him by the shirt and drags him. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to show you the aliens right now!" Kim said.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Kam said in sarcasm.

Back in the fight, Mimi had just knocked out Tamika with a hard punch in the back of her head, and then it charges at Zim, who leaps out of the way.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M WARNING YOU!" Zim yelled and leaped another punch from the robot.

"Hey bolt brain!" Li'l D attacked the robot with his drum sticks from behind, but the robot jumped over his head and punched him in the back, knocking him out.

"LI'L D!!" Madison cried and the robot turned to her.

Mimi starts walking toward Madison, who backed onto the wall in fear, when GIR and Minimoose got in the way.

"GIR?" Madison wondered.

"Like I said, hope we are still friends." GIR whispered at her and she gave nod and a smile.

GIR turned back to Mimi. "COME GET ME!!" GIR screeched.

The little robot opened his head and Minimoose grabs a cable, with his mouth, from his head. Mimi charges at them with her claws, but Minimoose manages to plug the cable on to her head.

"Do the dance!" GIR began dancing a singing "Doom doom doom de de doom doom doom de de doom doom doom doo doom! De de doom doom doom de de doom doom doom doom doom doom doom…!"

As he did that Mimi's red eyes turned cyan blue like GIR's and began dancing too. Li'l D and the rest began to wake up and see what is going on between the two robots.

"Huh? What goin' on?" Li'l D demanded.

"Cool! Zim's robot is transferring his brain circuits to Tak's robot, thus making it do exactly what he does!" Philly Phil exclaimed.

And all the sudden, lasers are suddenly shot at Mimi damaging her badly, as she got unplugged from the cable. The kids look and are shocked and amazed to see Zim with robot spider legs coming out from his PAK, whish was were the lasers came from.

"Excellent work GIR, and you too Minimoose!" Zim said to his minions as he withdrew the robot legs back into his PAK.

"I LIKE TURKEY!!" GIR shouted.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

The damaged Mimi got up her feet, turned into her black cat form and ran away as it gave up.

"Yeah, you better run!" Tamika shouted at the black cat disguise robot.

"What happened?" Eddie asked as he had no idea of what happened while he was out.

"Uuuh, we'll fill you in later." Philly Phil said.

Zim walks up and picks up a small chip from the floor. "Ah ha, Mimi's memory chip, it's just what I needed." He said.

"TAKE THIS ALIEN SCUM!!" Zim looked and saw Kim charging at him with a wooden stick.

The Irken side steps and causes her to trip over his leg. She quickly gets up.

"I'm not going to let you conquer Earth!" Kim yelled but he pointed his robot legs at her, making her stop.

"Do not even think about it earth child!" Zim chuckled evilly.

"Whoa." Zim looked and saw Kam looking shocked. "So it's true, you are an alien?"

"He, he, he, yeah." Zim chuckled again.

"Let me handle this." Li'l D said to his friends and turned to Zim. "Al'ight alien invader, state yo' business."

"Very well." Zim said. "You may have discovered that I am an Irken Invader who wants to conquer Earth and you probably are not going to let me do it, but right now, we all appear to have a common enemy."

"And that would be?" Tamika demanded.

"Tak, she's Irken, like me, and she's after my mission and your planet. I want to stop her from doing this, but I can't do it without help." Zim explained.

"And you are expecting US to help YOU?!" Kim demanded. "If you think we are going to help you, you got another thing coming!!"

"You WILL have to help me, or she will destroy your world and ruin my chance to prove the Tallest that I have what it takes to be an invader!" Zim said.

"And why should we trust YOU!?" Li'l D demanded.

"Yeah, even thought you tried to kill us!?" Madison asked.

"Uh, Madison?" Kim looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"He, he, he, I was, how you humans call it, the master mind behind the trumpet song turning all the Earth monkeys in this city into zombies." Zim explained.

"T-That was you!?" Eddie asked shocked.

"Affirmative." Zim said.

"Wow, and we stopped you from conquering the Earth before without us knowing it was you all the time." Philly Phil said.

"Yeah." Li'l D said. "Still, why should we trust YOU!?"

"Because I am the only one who can decode the files in Mimi's memory chip." Zim explained holding out the memory chip.

The Westley kids look at each other in thought. Why should they in the world trust an alien invader? Sure, he even saved them from the giant squid, but then tried to kill them with an army of zombie. Plus the Eastley kids' new girl Tak, turns out to be an alien too, who also wants to conquer Earth, and somehow seems to be way more dangerous then Zim. They came to their final decision.

"Al'ight Zim, we'll help you stop Tak, but under one condition." Li'l D said. "You must never, ever do any more of your evil alien stuff on us again!"

"You got yourself a deal D Human." Zim grinned.

A/N: And an alliance has been made. How are they going to stop Tak from conquering Earth? And what about Sunny? And the Eastley kids? Do they know that their new student is an alien? And will I stop making these questions? NO! Anyway, find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	17. Zim's laboratory & Tak's plan

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim

**INVADER 3000**

**Zim's laboratory & ****Tak's plan**

The Westley kids, Zim, GIR and Minimoose were now taking the secret elevator in the trash bin. GIR was currently laying on Madison's head and Minimoose just floating around. The little robot still had his disguise on, he just didn't have the mask/hood thing on, and even though Madison knew that he was a robot and not a dog, she still considers him to be cute and a good friend.

"Consider yourselves lucky that I'm letting you come this far, humans or I would have eliminated you all after you found out my secret!" Zim said sinisterly.

"Excuse me!" Tamika intervened. "Us 'humans' have names!"

"Yes, yes, but calling you wormbabies, 'humans', makes me feel more, intimidating." Zim explained. "It'll help once I conquer this useless spinning ball of, FFFFFFFFFFFFFILTHYNESS!! ARGH!"

"Ya call wearing a wig and contact lences intimidating?" Eddie asked as if Zim was stupid.

"Ya man, that is just dumb!" Li'l D agreed.

"And besides, if Earth is filthy and useless, why did you come to conquer it in the first place?" Philly Phil asked.

"That is non of your business human!" Zim yelled irritated and Philly Phil became intimidated.

"Wow, Zim calling us 'humans' does make him intimidating." Madison said, talking about Philly Phil's reaction to Zim's yell.

The others just roll their eyes.

Soon after, the elevator stopped and the door opened. As Zim was the first one to walk out of the elevator he turned to the Westley kids.

"Westley wormbabies, welcome to my laboratory!" Zim stated. "Equipped with all of the advanced high-tech marvels that the Irken Empire has to offer!"

"WOW!!" The Westley kids walked out of the elevator as they looked in awe all of the high-tech machines that they could find in the huge magenta and purple room.

"My god!" Philly Phil said in excitement and with tears of joy. "It's a dream come true, I'm actually inside a real life alien laboratory!"

"Yeah, more of an alien INVADER!!" a stressed out Kim reminded the techno geek.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?!" Li'l D freaked out when he looked into what was inside of a tube: a weird creature that appeared to be a cross between a human being and a shark.

"Oh, that's just Fabio, human test subject number 389." Zim explained.

"A human test subject!?" Eddie shocked as he fainted.

"Not again." Tamika slapped her hand over forehead.

"Hmm, a human crossed with a shark." Philly Phil said. "That would be perfect for underwater exploration!"

"For once, I agree on that one." Kam said.

"Hey look guys! That kid over there has a smile that looks like mine!" Madison exclaimed as she pointed at another tube with a human boy in it.

This boy had indeed a big smile on his face, like Madison's, (if not bigger then her's), and what cough the other kids attention was that he had a huge probe like device pierced right into his forehead, with a happy smiley on it.

"Oh yes, Nick, human test subject number 231." Zim said and turn to him. "How is the happiness probe in your brain doing today, filthy human?"

"IT'S GREAT!!" Nick screeched. "I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE THIS MAGICAL PLACE! I'M SO HAPPY! GAAAHA!!"

"Excellent!" Zim said. "Come filthies, no more time to waste!" he said walking down the room and the kids followed, while Tamika dragged the unconscious Eddie by the leg.

At the end of the room, they came upon a huge high-tech computer with a large screen and some other small screens around. Kim noticed the small ones showed every known part of Atlanta and others showed programs and commercials from TV.

"Nice set of screens ya got there!" Li'l D said.

"Oh man, I wish I had one of these back home!" Philly Phil said as he was about to put his hand on it when.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY COMPUTER!!" Zim yelled as he slapped Phil's hand away from it.

"S-sorry Zim, but excitement is flowing all over me!" Philly Phil said still excited while rubbing his slapped hand. 'Dang! That hurt!' he whined in his mind.

"Now, we just connect Mimi's memory chip into the system, and download anything that has to do with Tak's plan." Zim said as he did so. "I will show her who has the right to conquer this stink mud ball!"

"Well, he certainly has an opinion about our planet." Kam whispered to his sister.

"Was that sarcasm?" Kim harshly whispered back.

While Madison was playing with GIR and Minimoose, Philly Phil carried on looking around Zim's lab, Tamika was having a little fun doing hopeless attempts on waking Eddie up (such as slapping him across the face and pounding hard stuff on his head) and Zim working on his computer, Li'l D was thinking about one thing:

'I wonder what is taking Sunny so long?' Li'l D wondered in his mind.

Meanwhile, back at school, Sunny had finally finished completing the paper work.

"Finally!" he shouted and his hand was hurt real badly from all that signing. "Now I can finally go catch up with the others."

Then Principal Luna comes in and says: "Not so fast Senor Bridges, you need to sign more paper work! Bring'em in boys!"

The next thing Sunny knows is that the entire room is filled with piles of paper work.

"Sign them all up and you will be free to go." Luna said calmly before he walked out of the room.

"Aww man!" Sunny complained. "I wonder how Li'l D and the others are doing?"

Back in Zim's underground laboratory, the short irken had managed to download the files in the memory chip. "It is done!" he announced.

"'bout time!" Tamika said still holding Eddie, who began to wake up in a sleepy state.

"Did I…miss anything?" Eddie asked.

"Nope, you just woke up at the right time!" Li'l D said. "We're going to see what is Tak planning!"

The main screen had the picture all staged, as it began to clear up. It showed Mimi's visor capitations that were recorded.

"Hey! Is that the Slappy Joe's burger factory?" Li'l D asked looking at the main monitor.

"Slappy Joe's?" Philly Phil rushed over. "Wow! Speaking of whish I could sure have some of those burgers right now!"

"Still, what the hell does that alien gal want with it?!" Tamika demanded.

As if on cue, Tak's voice ringed in.

"Behold Mimi, the perfect place to set up our base of operations! Zim may have foiled my last plan to drain the molten lava from the Earth's core, but it was only because he had those annoying, meddling humans to help him out, that horrible irken!"

"Well, I can see that their kind thinks that they are superior compared to us." Eddie whispered.

"Just listen, Rich Boy!" Tamika whispered hashly.

Tak's voice continued. "Now there is no possible way that 'excuse-for-an-irken-invader' is going to stop me this time! He will suffer along with the rest of this pitiful planet's inhabitants. Not only will it allow me to get my revenge on Zim for ruining my life, but will also impress the Tallest once I fill the Earth's core with snacks!"

"Tallest?" Li'l D questioned. "Who are they?"

"The Almighty Tallest, are the leaders of my home planet!" Zim said proudly.

"Your kind is all about how tall you guys are?" Li'l D asked. "Man! That's just dumb!"

"I agree!" Kam said. "That does seem a bit lazy! I mean, doesn't intelligence count for something on your planet?"

"Who needs something as inferior as intelligence? Everyone knows hight means everything." Zim explained.

"Are you saying that Philly Phil should be the leader then?" Li'l D demanded. "Cause he's the tallest in our group."

"Me, leader?" Philly Phil asked. "Um, I don't know, I mean, leaders don't get to drive their own massive space ships. So, I'm better of with Li'l D as the leader."

"Of course, there can always be some…exceptions…" Zim said.

"Oh, really?" Kim asked.

The group then turns back to the main monitor as Tak's voice carried talking:

"Somehow, during my research, I had discovered that once the products to produce burgers in this factory are combined with nuclear waste, they can create a monster known as a 'blob'. If Zim thinks about trying to stop me, I will send an entire army of blobs to attack him and the city! It will make a good diversion to keep him from reaching the base! GAH HAHAH AHAHA AHAHAH AHAHHAH HAAAH!!"

And with that, the screen became staged again.

"Tak is creating an army of blobs to attack the city?" Li'l D shocked.

"And keep us from reaching Slappy Joe's?" Philly Phil shocked as well.

"We've got to stop her!" Li'l D shouted in determination. "For the sake of A-Town and it's people!"

"And all the happy pet and street animals who live here as well!" Madison added too.

"And for the burgers!" GIR and Philly Phil added.

"And ourselves." Kam added as well.

"And my precious mission!" Zim added too. "Computer!"

"WHAAAAAT??" Zim's computer demanded in a bored and ticked off tone.

"Whoa!" Li'l D exclaimed. "Sounded like Tamika having a bad day!"

"Prove it, or move it!" Tamika threatened with her trademark phrase.

"You never get tiered of saying that do you?" Li'l D asked.

"Computer, I command you to take a full view of this Slappy Joe's burger factory!" Zim ordered.

The main screen showed a full view of the Slappy Joe's burger factory now on time of sun set. Everyone watched.

"That's it?" Li'l D asked. "Man, what a rip-"

Suddenly the entire place began to rumble as some kind of earthquake had just passed by and everyone holds on to whatever they could find.

"-off?" Li'l D completed his sentence after the rumbling stopped.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know what this means?" Kim asked.

"That Slappy Joe's got the hic ups?" Madison asked.

"No Madison, it means it's already started!" Kim said. "And look!"

She indicates the small screens that showed the parts of Atlanta and they could see huge blob monsters made of nuclear waste and Slappy Joe's products crawling around the place and people were in panic, they either run away or get stuck on the blobs.

"That horrible female irken!" Zim growled. "Conquering Earth is my mission, not hers!" with that, he rushed to the elevator.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere without us!" Li'l D yelled as he ran after Zim.

The others followed, but Madison stayed behind with GIR and Minimoose.

"Uh, coming Madiosn?" Kim asked.

"You guys go on without me, I want to play more with GIR and Minimoose." Madison said hugging them. "They are so cute and funny."

"But Madison, their ZIM'S HENCHMAN!!" Kim reminded really stressed out.

However, it didn't work as the happy-and-giddy blonde girl carried on playing with GIR and Minimoose.

"Come on Kim, don't waste anymore time!" Li'l D called. "If she wants to play with them just let them. It's not like we can't beat the blobs without her."

"Whatever…" Kim rolled her eyes and turns back to Madison. "Don't blame me if they try to boil your brain into steak!"

She ran back to the elevator with the others. Zim the called: "GIR! Minimoose! If you are staying, answer any calls we get! Other then that, DON'T YOU OR HAPPY MADISON HUMAN TOUCH ANYTHING!!"

"Yes sir!" GIR saluted with red eyes.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

After settling that, everyone left in the elevator, leaving only Madison, GIR and Minimoose in the room.

"So what'cha wanna do?" Madison asked.

"OH! How about a tea party!" GIR asked, as his eyes turned blue again.

"Sounds like fun, let's do it!" Madison said.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

Later, everyone got out of the elevator and enter a room where they find a round purple spaceship, with a black symbol in the shape of an irken head.

"This is your spaceship?" Li'l D asked.

"Yes, I call it the 'Voot Cruiser'!" Zim said. "Every irken builds their own ship, as they are born with a growing knowledge about technology."

"Cool! I can build my own ship too you know?" Philly Phil said.

"You did build one, that can't even leave the planet's atmosphere." Kim said in bored tone.

"Aww man!" Philly Phil whined.

"HAHA, pitiful and inferior human technology!" Zim laughed.

"Can we just get this over with?" Kam demanded.

"Right, come humans." Zim said.

On the outside view of Zim's house, the antenna on top of it withdrew and the roof opened as Zim's Voot Cruiser flew out from it. Inside, Zim was the one piloting the ship (duh), on his right was Li'l D and on his left was Philly Phil, in the back was Tamika, Eddie, Kim and Kam.

The next thing that happens is, the ship zooms off the distance through the sun set skies of Atlanta.

A/N: Well, they are off. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	18. Invasion of the NuclearSlappy Joe blobs

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim

**INVADER 3000**

**Invasion of the Nuclear/Slappy Joe Blobs**

At the Westley School of Performing Arts, Sunny couldn't feel his hand anymore from all the paperwork he has been signing up. Principal Luna comes in.

"Oh don't tell I still have more paper work to sign." Sunny whined. "I can't feel my hand."

"Um, no actually you have finally finished all the paper work Senor Bridges." Luna said calmly.

"Really?" Sunny asked hopefully.

"Yes, but there seems to be a problem." Luna said.

"What's that?" Sunny asked

"Well, for one thing..." Luna didn't have time to finish as he and Sunny noticed something slimy coming out from under the door.

"What the hell?" Sunny demanded.

Then the slim takes the shape of…

"A GIANT BLOB!!" Sunny screamed.

"Yes, that is the problem I was going to tell you about." Luna said.

Sunny quickly grabbed Luna and ran out of the room, but when he got to the hallways, they were completely filled with blobs made out of nuclear waste and Slappy Joe ingredients. Some were even carrying the teachers stuck onto their bodies.

"Just what the hell is this all about?!" Sunny demanded.

Meanwhile, not just at the school, but in the entire city of Atlanta, Georgia, was being flugged with giant blobs, people screaming in panic and stuff. Above the sky, Zim was piloting the Voot Cruiser, with Li'l D, Philly Phil, Tamika, Eddie, Kim and Kam inside.

"Look at that! There's giant blobs crawling all over the place!" Li'l D exclaimed looking out the front window.

"Wow, it's just like in that movie, that the city is being invaded with weird creatures." Philly Phil said.

"If I recall, Tak said that this invasion is actually a diversion." Kam said.

"What could be her real plan then?" Eddie asked.

"Zim?" Li'l D asked the alien.

"Well, if I recall, her plan was to use a huge factory as a cover for a giant drill, which will dig down to the planet's core and drain all of the molten lava in out of the planet." Zim explained.

"Man, that is one crazy plan!" Tamika exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Zim said. "And then as an attempt to impress the Tallest, she would then fill the planet's core with snacks. If I recall, the Tallest love snacks."

"Fill the Earth's core with snacks?" Eddie shocked. "OK, THAT is just plain weird."

"I totally agree!" Kam said.

"Me too!" Kim said.

"Same here!" Li'l D said.

"And here!" Tamika said.

Philly Phil just remained silent. Everyone looks at him.

"Uh, don't you have a thing to say about this?" Li'l D asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is crazy!" Philly Phil said.

"Anyway, we must find a way to get rid of these blob creatures and I have just the solution!" Zim said. "If we can get ourselves all of the vacuum cleaners of yours, and fuse them all together into a giant vacuum cleaner, we can clear the city of all the blobs!"

Everyone remained silent for 5 seconds, when Tamika spoke first.

"That's the dumbest plan I ever heard!" Tamika yelled. "I'll bet Li'l D could think a better plan then you!"

"Yea-Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Li'l D demanded.

"Face it Li'l man, tons of your plans always got us AND yourself in TROUBLE." Tamika said.

"I don't know what yo-WAIT A MINUTE!! It's all coming back to me!" Li'l D yelled as he began to have flashbacks of all the time he got himself and his friends in trouble.

"Okay…humans, what is your plan then?" Zim demanded. "Huh? HUH?! HUUH?! HMM, HMM, HMM??"

"We faced a giant blob before and we now know exactly how to stop them." Kam said. "Remember guys?"

"Oh yeah!" The others said remembering when they set free a giant blob from under the school, thinking that they would find a big treasure using Sunny's map.

"Hmm?" Zim stared at them.

"If I recall, Sunny taught us that funk music can stun the blobs for enough time to trap then in burger buns." Li'l D said. "Remember that part guys?"

"Oh yeah, how could we forget?" Kim said.

"Man, I wanted a taste of it." Philly Phil whined.

"Hmm, very well, but we will also need something loud enough for this 'funk music' to stun all these blobs." Zim said. "I had an 'Irken Loudspeaker 3000' but it was destroyed when I used it in my plan to hypnotise the people of your city into zombies."

"I know! We can use our Super Band Stage!" Philly Phil said.

"Huh?" The other Westley kids look at him.

"But Philly Phil, we were saving it for tommorow's concert!" Kim said.

"Besides, weren't we supposed to test it after school?" Eddie asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will work fine." Philly Phil said.

"Then it's settled, we'll use the Super Band Stage!" Li'l D said. "Do you agree Zim?"

"Ugh, very well." Zim said.

"To Philly Phil's house then!" Li'l D ordered.

"Hey! I'm the pilot and I say, to Philly human's house!" Zim yelled and piloted the ship toward Philly Phil's place.

Meanwhile, back in Zim's laboratory, Madison was still playing with GIR, Minimoose and Zim's human test subjects. They were all doing some Role Play game with shadow puppets. GIR was playing as his master, Zim, and himself. He imitated Zim when he was mad at him and GIR was doing his random self. Everyone laughed while Minimoose let out a loud squeak. Suddenly, Zim's computer began beeping loud, which caught their attention.

"Incoming call from the Massive." Zim's Computer said. "Do you accept?"

"Massive?" Madison asked curiously.

"Yes!" GIR accepted.

"Hey wait! Massive what?" Madison insisted.

Then the main screen of the computer became staged, and when it cleared, it now showed two aliens on it. Madison first noticed that they looked like Zim, except that they were REALLY tall and one had red eyes and mechanical outfit, while the other one looked alike, only purple eyes and mechanic outfit, instead of red.

"Wow!" Madison exclaimed and her happy smile appeared on her face. "Hi! I'm Madison Spaghetti Papadopoulos, nice to meet you!"

The two aliens just stare at her weirdly.

"HI TALLEST!!" GIR greeted them.

"Oh, it's you GIR." The red eyed alien greeted.

"GIR, who is this little girl here, and why is she so happy?" the purple eyed one asked.

"That's happy girl! Master, Minimoose and I have been making tons of new friends since we moved! WOOT!" Gir explained excitedly.

"So, you are one of Zim's new 'friends' huh?" Red asked Madison.

"Yep, and you must be Zim's leaders, huh?" Madison guessed.

"Hmm, would you like to know?" Red alien asked.

"Well, Zim told me that his leaders were the tallest in his planet and the two of you look like him, except that you are really tall! So I figured…" Madison explained.

"She can play violin!" GIR shouted.

The two tall aliens look weirdly at GIR. "What is this, 'violin'?" Purple asked.

Madison brought out her violin and showed them to the tall aliens. "This is my violin! We Earthlings use them for entertainment, to create beautiful songs that can make anyone relax by it's beautiful sound." Madison explained proudly about her favourite instrument.

"Really?" Red asked, raising his eye shadow.

Madison then begins playing a beautiful melody with her violin, that spreaded throught the lab. GIR was tilting his head side-to-side, Minimoose was rolling in mid-air, the test subjects looked relaxed and fantasised, and the tall aliens stared in awe. Never in the whole universe have they ever heard such a beautiful sound in all time. When the melody ended, everyone was amused from the song.

GIR then looks at the screen and notices that the two aliens were…crying?!

"Sniff, I've never heard such a beautiful sound in all my life!" Purple said whipping a tear off his face.

"It's defiantly really beautiful!" Red said, whipping the tears off his face too. "I even forget why we called Zim's place."

"Oh, you were supposed to check on his mission progress." GIR reminded.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

"Oh yeah!" Red remembered. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, Zim went out with our friends to stop an evil alien girl from taking over the world." Madison explained.

"An evil alien girl?" Purple asked.

"Yeah, Tak if I recall, purple outfit, similar to Zim's, curly antennas, and purple eyes, like yours." Madison said indicating Purple.

"Well, that just reminded me, we wanted to tell Zim that his mission to conquer Earth is all a fake!" Purple said.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to see the look on his face when we had told him that." Red said chuckling.

"Zim's mission is a fake?" Madison asked, and then something clicked in her head. "Hey! That's exactly what Tak said to Zim!"

"Well, since Tak is still alive and she is there, I guess we won't have to worry about telling Zim the truth." Purple said.

"Yeah, Tak must be finishing him off as we speak!" Red said.

"Finish Zim off?" Madison asked. "But, that's just…MEAN!"

The two aliens stare at her, as if she just said a 'duh' line. "Girl, we're the Tallest, we always do mean things!" Red explained. "Well, we loved your little music, but we have to go back on our mission. Plus, we also wish to give Zim our best regards, but…"

"…but we don't have any!" Purple concluded Red's sentence.

The two tall aliens burst into laughter at that before they cut the transmission and the screen changed back to the Slappy Joe's factory.

"Wow, Zim's leaders don't look like good aliens at all." Madison said looking angry about them.

"Meow!" GIR said dumbly.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Find out what will happen next in the next thrilling chapter of **INVADER 3000**!! R&R, please.


	19. Final Battle of Doom

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim

**INVADER 3000**

**Final Battle of D****oom**

As Atlantas continues to be filled with indestructible blobs of Slappy Joes and nuclear waste, many evens are happening: Sunny is fighting his way through the invading blobs, Zim, Li'l D, Tamika, Eddie, Philly Phil, Kim and Kam are at Phil's house preparing the super band stage to stop the blobs, while Madison, GIR and Minimoose continue playing at Zim's lab. But the biggest problem of all, is that Tak's real plot to take over the Earth is to use the two factories as cover for a giant drill that will suck the molten lava from the planet's core and fill it with snacks, as an attempt to impress her leaders.

"All set?" Li'l D asked.

"All systems 'A' okay!" Philly Phil answered.

"This invention of yours better work, or I promise, I shall destroy you!" Zim threatened.

"You act just like one of those old cartoon villains Zim." Kam commented.

"Yeah, yeah, that's very nice of you, now please let's just get on with this!" Zim said.

"Yeah, I wanna get on with my life!" Tamika said.

"Got it! Switch ON!" Philly Phil activated the machine.

Soon after, the blobs suddenly stopped as music began to play from Philly Phil's house, where the Weastly Kids and Zim were playing their instruments, the song 'Fight the Blob'. Sunny, Madison, GIR and Minimoose hear it from different places.

"That music, I better follow it!" Sunny said as he rushed through the streets as he watched the blobs stopping by the sound of it.

"Hey! They are playing one of our songs!" Madison exclaimed.

"TACOOOOS!!!" GIR yelled randomly.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

20 minutes later of music, the Westley kids, except Li'l D and Zim got tired and the blobs started moving again.

"Come on guys, we can't stop now!" Li'l D said.

"Can't, too tierd!" Eddie said panting along with the others.

"Aw man, if only Sunny was here, he'd know what to do." Li'l D said.

"Someone called my name?" They turn to see Sunny coming into the scene.

"SUNNY!" The kids shouted in happiness.

"Man, thank goodness you showed up!" Li'l D said.

"The city is being ran over by blobs!" Eddie said.

"HELP US!!!" All of them begged.

"Alright alright and…" Sunny noticed Zim without his disguise.

"Uh oh…" Zim whispered when he realised that he didn't have his disguise on in front of Sunny.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Um, should I ask?" Sunny said.

Later, The Westley Kids finished explaining that Zim is an alien who's come to conquer Earth, And that Saliers' new student Tak is also an alien like Zim and plans to conquer Earth too, they now have teamed up to stop Tak at any cost. Plus they also explained that Madison is back in the lab with Zim's dog, who was actually a robot, and Minimoose.

"I see." Sunny asked. "Well then, my plan is this: some of us will have to go to the factory while other will stay here and hold the blobs off, at least until the conflict is over."

"I shall go to the factory, but remember, I am the only who shall defeat Tak!" Zim said.

"Then it's settled, Philly Phil, Tamika and Kim, you two three with Sunny and Zim." Li'l D said. "Eddie, Kam and I will take care of the blobs."

"Wait! Why do I have to go with the alien?!" Tamika said.

"Yeah! Li'l D, sorry, but there's NO WAY, I'm going to accompany with that freakazoid!" Kim said.

"I'm the leader of this group and I decide how is it going to be!" Li'l D said.

"Prove it or Move it!" Tamika threatened.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake that shook the entire planet and things started to rip apart. Everyone knew what was going on.

"Kiddos, I don't think it's a good time for arguing." Sunny said.

"Your right Mr. Bridges!" Zim said. "TO THE VOOT CRUSIER!!!"

Much to their dismay, Tamika and Kim agreed to go with Zim, Sunny and Philly Phil, to the factory, while Li'l D, Kam and Eddie played 'funk' with their instruments, holding off the blobs.

Soon after, Zim, Sunny, Philly Phil, Tamika and Kim were flying in the Voot Cruiser toward the factory, whish they could see now converting into a gigantic drill.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, there should be a switch to turn off the drill inside the factory." Zim said. "But I should warn, inside is a big labyrinth of mazes and machines, you might end up getting lost."

"And how do you know that exactly?" Kim asked.

"She has done this before, but thanks to my superior irken intellect and the alliance of humans, I was able to stop her." Zim explained. "And now, Zim shall do it again!"

"Alright then, let's get going!" Sunny said.

Later, they reached the wall of the factory and Zim blew a hole through it with the Voot Cruiser's lasers. Zim then opened the hatch.

"You humans find the switch." Zim said.

"Us? What about you?" Tamika asked.

"I am going to deal with Tak, by myself." Zim said closing the hatch and flew away.

Soon after, the giant drill was operational, and on top of the machine was a tube that started shooting molten lava into other space. Tak was there, enjoying the show, then turn around to the view of the city where Zim appeared on his ship.

"As expect, you just came here to bring yourself to your doom." Tak mocked.

"Silence woman! This is MY mission, MY planet! I shall be the one who shall conquer it!" Zim yelled.

"Very well, then, let's take a look at that unsightly piloting skills of yours!" Tak mocked again as she pushed a button on a remote control, whish summoned her ship, with Mimi, in her robotic appearance, on board.

Tak jumped onboard of it as she and Zim turned face-to-face, with hatred for each other growing on them. Then with a battle cry, they flew up into other space, where their battle is now taking place. From other space, you could see the Earth shrinking as the giant drill kept draining the molten lava from it's core and into space. Zim and Tak flew around through the floating lava as they kept shooting lasers at each other.

Back on Earth, Sunny, Philly Phil, Tamika and Kim kept running through the factory's mazes, and surprisingly, the interior looked like they were inside a giant alien ship, whish was something that Philly Phil could indeed deal with. Along the way, they had to fight some more blobs, by playing funk with their instruments. At Philly Phil's house, Li'l D, Eddie and Kam kept playing as mush as they could in paralysing the blobs. And at Zim's lab, Madison, GIR and Minimoose could see Zim and Tak's space battle through one of the huge monitors.

"Lookie! Master getting his butt whooped by his girlfriend!" GIR said with his goofy smile.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

Indeed, Zim wasn't having much of an advantage to fight Tak back, as she kept brutally pounding his ship with robotic tentacles and lasers, and not giving poor Zim a chance to fight back.

"Is it me, or do I have a voice in my head saying that we should do something to save Zim?" Madison asked suspiciously, as she continued watching the battle.

"Oh lookie! Now Master's getting spanked by his girlfriend, oh and now doing juggling with him and explosives! Oh, somebody get me some popcorn!" GIR shouted stupidly.

"Say, GIR? Have you ever had the feeling that your master is in trouble and that we should help him?" Madison asked the little robot.

"Say what?" GIR looked confused.

"Squeak." Minimoose said.

After a slight pause…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! MY MASTER'S IN TROUBLE!!! MY MASTER'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!" GIR started running around like an idiot around the lab, with Minimoose, squeaking, while following him.

"Calm down GIR, we'll think of something!" Madison tried to clam the crazy robot down but it didn't work. "Alright, if there's one way to calm someone down, just play him or her a little melody!"

Suddenly, something clicked inside her head.

"Hey that's it!" Madison had an idea and turned to Zim's Computer. "Hey, Mr. Zim's Computer, think you could link GIR's systems to the Slappy Joes factory?"

"Yes, but what is your intension?" Zim's computer asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Madiosn said.

Back in space, the poor red eyed alien was still by treated like a child, by the evil purple eyed alien girl.

"You have ruined my life not only once but twice Zim, you've ruined my big chance to prove the Tallest that I am a better invader then you!" Tak yelled furiously. "And now, I'm going to return the favour to you!"

"You will never take this planet from me! NEVER!!!" Zim yelled. "NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his ship gets hit with another laser, damaging it, and Zim had to brace himself, or he would get injured. Then Tak grabs Zim's ship and drags it toward the floating lava.

"Now, it is time to end this!" Tak said as she was about to toss Zim's ship toward the lava, when…

"Huh?" The two aliens looked confused when they heard some kind of song, a violin solo to be precise.

"What is that music that is stirring through me?" Tak asked with a strange look on her face. "It's making me feel…weird."

'I recognise that song' Zim through. 'It is that same as when GIR and Happy Madison Human were having a picnic. But, where is it coming from?'

Back in the lab, Madison had connected the cable from GIR's head into the computer, hacking into the factory's security system. Using, microphones attached to the little robot's head and the computer, Madison was playing a melody with her violin while singing, with some parts where, GIR sings his Doom Song and Minimoose just letting out squeaks. The song Madison was singing was about peace and harmony, let your troubles go, if not it means you are doomed, and GIR echoed the 'doom' part, while Minimoose's squeaks marked pauses.

At the factory, Sunny, Philly Phil, Kim and Tamika could hear the song playing from the loud speakers.

"Is that…Madison?!" Kim asked surprised.

"And those two other guys too!" Philly Phil added.

"Um, hate to burst this moment, but we still gotta stop this machine!" Sunny reminded.

"I'd rather just tear this whole place apart, then wasting time in finding that damn switch!" Tamika roared impatient.

Back in space, Tak was trying to send Zim toward the lava, but the song was so nice, soft and peaceful, she lost her irken rage and accidentally let Zim go. Zim, who even through let the music affect him too, was able to realise that Tak had released him and grinned evilly. The red eyed alien grabbed Tak's ship with mechanic tentacles coming out from his ship, and prepared to give her the final blow.

"HA, HA! Just as I planned! Now, as a human would say, AS TA LA VISTA BABY!" Zim yelled as he gave Tak the old spin and release trick and send the alien girl flying into deep space.

"Huh?" Tak snapped out of her soft condition and realise that she was being sent flying. "AAAAAAAAAAH, NOOOOOOOO!!!!" she cried in defeat. "CURSE YOU ZIM!!! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

And she, along with Mimi, disappeared with a flash of light in the distance. Zim laughed maniacally in victory and brought out a juice can with the Irken symbol on it and drinks from it.

In the factory, Sunny and the others were still running around in circles around the factory's maze, being unable to find the switch.

"Um, guys?" They turned to see Kim in front of a huge switch with assign that said: 'To deactivate the machine and save the Earth, press here'.

"How come I didn't even notice that?" Philly Phil asked.

"Forget it, just push it!" Tamika said.

"Right!" Kim said and slammed hard on the switch.

As she did so, all the drained molten lava, was sucked into the giant drill and back into the planet's core, returning it to normal. Zim saw this and grunted.

"It's about time." He said before flying back to Earth.

At Zim's lab, Madison, GIR and Minimoose were dancing in victory.

"Yay! The plan worked! The plan worked!" Madison cheered.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!!!" GIR yelled stupidly.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

Then Madison's cell phone rang. "Madison Spaghetinni Papadopoulos speaking." She answered. "May I ask who is speaking?"

"Yo Madison, it's me, Sunny! May I borrow your tractor for a moment?" Sunny aske don the other side.

"The tractor? Sure, go ahead!" Madison said happily.

"Thanks! Sunny out!" The music teacher hung up.

"Say, the others sure have been out for a while, let's go see how they are!" Madison said to her two little friends.

"Meow!" GIR said as he put on his green puppy disguise.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

The three rushed for the elevator to take them to the house. If Zim's Computer had eyes, they would roll.

Back in the city, Sunny used Madison's tractor to pull a giant toaster filled with hamburger buns inside. Then a helicopter grabbed the buns as they popped out and trapped one of the blobs in town between them. They kept doing this to all the blobs until they were all caught. Sunny called Li'l D and told him that they could stop, that the blobs were all gone.

"Thank God." Kam said falling on his back. "I can't feel my fingers anymore."

"Finally I can breath again." Eddie said panting.

"Oh yeah, way to go guys, we saved the world from an evil alien!" Li'l D, who apparently wasn't tired at all, cheered.

"How come you are not tired Li'l D?" Kam asked curiously.

"Man, when it comes to music, I never get tierd!" Li'l D said proudly.

"Typical…" Eddie sighted

Kam, who had eyes, rolled them.

A/N: Well, it's been some time, but here is the final battle of this epic crossover! Stay tuned for the epilogue of **INVADER 3000**!!! R&R, please.


	20. Epilogue

A/N: I do not own Class of 3000 or Invader Zim

**INVADER 3000**

**Epilogue**

And so, after defeating Tak and saving the Earth from her Armageddon, Sunny, the Westly Kids, Zim, GIR and Minimoose carried out their lives. The next day their concert took place at the Zoo with Mom also playing with them. The concert was a success and everyone celebrated with a big table of snacks and stuff. Yep, pretty much normal.

On the day after the concert, the place where Zim's house was built was no longer there, and all you could see was the Voot Cruiser and next to it was Zim and his crew, without their disguises, and the Westly kids and Sunny in front of them.

"Aww, do you guys really have to go?" Philly Phil asked.

"You can stay and live here if you want to." Kam said.

"Meh, there's just too much excitement in this city and a lot of trouble you can get into." Zim said. "But…urgh, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but…thank you. You were the best human friends that this Irken invader, could ever have."

"Thanks and don't worry, we understand." Sunny said. "You just do whatever makes you happy."

"Yeah, even if any of us humans try to stop your plans to take over the Earth." Li'l D added.

"No worries, I'm pretty much used to it." Zim said. "Back in the city where I came from, I also have a human who actually knows that I'm an alien and is constantly trying to stop my plans…oh, and try to prove to the world that I really am an alien."

"I see." Eddie said.

"Besides, back home it's just him, and here it the eight of you now." Zim said. "So…yeah."

"Man, I can't actually believe that I think it would be somewhat cool to have an alien in our class." Tamika admitted. "Now I sound like Philly Phil."

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" Philly Phil protested.

"Yeah! That you're a nerd!" Tamika said and gave Philly Phil a wedgie.

"OW! Hey!" Philly Phil protested again.

The others laughed a little while Philly Phil took his underwear off his head and stuffed it back in his pants.

"So, I guess this is good bye then." Kim asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Zim said.

"We'll miss ya Zim." Li'l D said. "It would be really cool having you in our class, but if you have to go, then not even I will stop you then."

Meanwhile, Madison, GIR and Minimoose bidding each other farewell, with tears and hugs.

"I'll miss you Happy Girl." GIR sobbed while hugging Madison.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said with a small frown.

"I'll miss you two, too." Madison said in tears, while hugging the cute robot/puppy and moose. "I promise, I'll e-mail you everyday."

"Me too!" GIR cried out huge tears.

"Now, now GIR, don't cry, I want to see you happy, just like me!" Madison said.

"Okay!" GIR stopped crying immediately with a goofy smile on his face.

"GIR! Minimoose! Get on the ship! Our time for leaving has come!" Zim ordered.

"Yes sir!" GIR saluted with red eyes.

"Squeak!" Minimoose said.

Soon after saying their good byes, Sunny and the Westly Kids waved good bye as Zim and his crew took off into the skies on the Voot Cruiser.

"Man, I sure will miss them." Eddie said.

"Me too." Kam said.

"Yeah, and we didn't even get a chance to travel to space with them." Philly Phil said.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool!" Li'l D agreed.

"Who knows my children, who knows?" Sunny said.

The final scene shows Sunny and the Westly kids gazing at the sky and we zoom out into a full view of Atlanta and a small glace of Zim and his crew flying through the skies on the Voot Cruiser.

**THE END**

A/N: Well, that's all folks! R&R please!


End file.
